Forget me not
by sugarysaga
Summary: Mikan followed Hotaru to Alice Academy of magic and discovers a new secret life. Meeting new friends. Making new love. Over there she also develops a great potential,and found some things she might not have been glad to know about. -under major editing-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second fanfic of Gauken Alice! It is once again done by Yuki and me (Snowflake)!!!  
** **Please R&R guys!!! **

**Summary:**

_Mikan transferred to Gauken Alice of magic, where only humans with magic can enter, because of Hotaru. Over there, she learns magic, and meets the obnoxious jerk, Natsume Hyuuga. What exactly will happen when the childlike yet cool Mikan falls in love with him? Or will it be destiny that does not allow them to be together? _

* * *

A brunette stepped out from the taxi, sighing, " Gomene, ojii chan.....I ran away from home.....Demo, as I thought, I still want to see Hotaru, so forgive me!!!!"

She took a good look at the city she was in, Tokyo. The cars, buses, all sorts of vehicles were speeding on the road while there were construction going on not far from Mikan. "Gosh...This place is like a.....like a.....umm.....busy.....city....."

"Now then, I told the driver that I wanted to go to Alice Acadamy, but.....I'M JUST STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!!!!! More like....I'm lost...."

" Whats wrong, little girl?" A guy came up to her." It looks like you've come here to visit a friend of yours." he continued.

"yeah...Thats right....How did you know? "

" I heard what you were saying ealier."

" I see, mister, do you know where Alice Acadamy is?"

" Ha?? It's just right in front of you!!"

Mikan turned around and indeed, saw the Acadamy. She gasped at the sight of it. It was huge and classic!

She turned back to the person to thank him, but he was gone.

"Oh well..." She stared at the gate for a little while longer, wondering if Hotaru really was there.

" Hey you! This place doesn't allow anyone who isn't involved with the association to come near it." The guard told her. " If you have no buisness here, go home!"

" I..I came here to see my friend, Hotaru Imai, would you please let me in?"

" I can't allow it."

" Then, would you please tell her than Sakura Mikan is here to see her?"

" That's also restricted."

" Gah.....Stingy....." She turned around and walked a few steps away.

" Hmmm..... I can't enroll in this school as my IQ isn't enough, and i can't see Hotaru because of this stupid rules! Now what can i do? Hmmmm...." She thought and started to think hard.

Suddenly, two person walked up to her, interrupting her thoughts.

Guy N.o 1 asked her " What are you doing alone?"

" Are you thinking of entering this Alice Acadamy?" Guy n.o 2 asked.

" Yeah....." Mikan replied," I am"

" You've probaly figured out that the guard would not let you in" Guy n.o 1 said.

" So, we can take you inside if you want." Guy n.o 2 continued.

Mikan narrowed her eyebrowes and said, " Yeah thanks but I'm doing pretty well on my own. Ja ne"" they're creepy" she thought.

The men were speechless but guy n.o2 grabbed her arms.

" Let me go NOW. "

" NO"

" I knew you guys were up to something....* sighs* Let me tell you something, I have learned Karate, Martial arts, and Kung Fu before. I go to the gym everday to train. Do you want to try me? Oh and, I carry a knife and a gun everywhere I go.."

Before he could even react, a blonde appeared.

" Not another idiot....Geez..." She thoughto herself as she rolled her eyes." It's going take forever in this pace to see Hotaru...."

" Just wait a minute, What do you think you're doing?" The blonde questioned.

" Who are you?" All three of them raised their eyebrows.

" Who am I? I'm a teacher at Alice Acadamy!"

" LIAR!" All of them shouted while pointing a finger at the blonde. " Even if I don't mean to side with these guys....." Mikan thought.

" Huh? Why?"

" ummm....ur a hippy...."

The blonde sighed and put his hand on guy n.o 2 shoulder. There was a faint pink glow surrounding him to Mikan eyes but they did not seem to notice what she did. " I don't like lying."

" Yes..." Both of the guys were then in a daze and were blushing fiercly. They then scuttled off in a car that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He then turned to Mikan who was staring blankly at him.

" Don't you feel weird or anything?"

" Huh??"

" ' Huh' she says....." He thought..." I'm sure i just used my powers back then.... This girl..."

" I guess I do..."

The blonde heaved a sigh of relief.

" It's my first time seeing a gay....."

The blonde fell down( anime style) but he regained his composture within seconds.

He took a deep breath, " I'm afraid seeing your friends is not possible, but if you enroll in this school, you might be able to see her."

Mikan thought about it for a while," Hmm... I know I'm stupid but I should at least take the placement exam......"

" HAII PLEASE GIVE ME THE PLACEMENT EXAM !!!!!"

" Huh? oh, thats just a misunderstanding. the meaning of those with ' Alices ' doesn't mean they're clever but rather, they have magic. This school of ours is filled with witches, wizards, faries, angels, any mystical beings. All of them have some sort of power that they're bestowed with even if they can cast magic. I am a Wizard, I can cast all sorts of magic but human phermone is my speciality."

" Do you mean that I'm a mystical being?"

" Maybe"

" REALLY?????WHAT KIND? WHAT KIND??"

" It's kind of hard to say..."

Suddenly, there was an explosion, sending Mikan off the ground.

" What the hell....." mummured Mikan as she stood up on her two feet. She then saw a boy weraing a black cat mask.

"Thats Hyuuga Natsume, a genius wizard specialized in fire. He's the top among the elementary class."

* * *

**Snowflake: How was it?**

**Yuki: Im sorry that it stopped there, It'll get more intresting later! I promise!**

**Snowflake : Please tell us your opinions!**

**Yuki: REVIEW!**


	2. Narumi, Natsume and Ruka pyon

**Snowflake: Ohayo!!! This is the second chapter of Love can't Be Forced!! Thanks for your reviews in the first chapter!!**

**Yuki: Yeah!! Oh and, starting from chapter 3 or 4, Snowflake would not appear anymore as I'm going to be the owner of this account.**

**Mikan: Isn't that great??!!**

**Piyo: * chrip chrip chrip cchriiiiiiip chrip chripchripchrip chrip! * ( They do not own Gauken Alice or any of its' characters!!!"**

**Mikan: Gee Thanks!**

_" Thoughts"_

" Talk"

* * *

Recap:

" Huh? oh, thats just a misunderstanding. the meaning of those with ' Alices ' doesn't mean they're clever but rather, they have magic. This school of ours is filled with witches, wizards, faries, angels, any mystical beings. All of them have some sort of power that they're bestowed with even if they can cast magic. I am a Wizard, I can cast all sorts of magic but human phermone is my speciality."

" Do you mean that I'm a mystical being?"

" Maybe"

" REALLY?????WHAT KIND? WHAT KIND??"

" It's kind of hard to say..."

Suddenly, there was an explosion, sending Mikan off the ground.

" What the hell....." mummured Mikan as she stood up on her two feet. She then saw a boy weraing a black cat mask.

"Thats Hyuuga Natsume, a genius wizard specialized in fire. He's the top among the elementary class."

* * *

" I guess that information about that escape really was true....It's a good thing I kept watch.."( Yuki: Did he?! Like real.... Snowflake: get on with the story )

" _A black cat??" _Mikan thought as he stared the the boy with the mask.

" But still, I think this has gone a little too far." Narumi continued.

He then took out a small bean from his pocket and muttered something under his breath which Mikan could not catch. The bean then grew into a sprout, then, it continued growing and within seconds, it turn into a....a....a...something....very long.....as long as a whip.....but it was still umm....it still resembles a plant.

" _Wow....How the hell did it grow so fast?? What is--" _Mikan thought, gawking at the sprout but she wasn't able to continue thinking as the boy walked towards Mikan, eyeing her suspiciously.

" Natsume kun!!" Narumi reprimanded as he hit him with the whip, not allowing him to take any step further.," Divine retribution! "

Mikan immediately froze on the spot and she covered her already wide mouth as she watched them.

The boy's mask fell as he landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Mikan jaws were wide opened when she saw the boy landing on the ground. Her eyes twitched. Sure, she liked narumi and all, but, how could he do this to that boy??!!

Narumi, ignoring Mikan, remained smiling as he muttered ' seal' which Mikan was able to hear. The long... whip....then turned back into a small tiny bean and was then placed into Narumi's pocket.

" After that, I presume that his cute little face is ruined. " Narumi sai, still smiling.

Mikan gasped harder as she heard that and she , on instinct, ran towards the boy.

" _How could he???" _Mikan thought. " H- Hey, are you alright??" She stuttered as the boy tried to get up by using his arms. She tried to help him up but his response was a slight shove.

The boy looked up at Mikan, glaring at her to back off while Mikan looked at him worriedly.

_" Now that I notice it, his messy, raven hair and his crimson eyes and his attitude......There's something at the back of my head...What is it???"_

_" This girl......is familliar..."_

Narumi walked over to them, cutting them from their train of thoughts. He then stepped on his left hand, which seemed to be glowing red. Mikan then gaspedand glared at Narumi thinking," What the hell is he thinking???!!This boy is injured and he's....he's...abusing him!!!!"

Natsume winced, and fell again." You....." Natsume snarled as he glared at narumi.

" Even if you were trying to escape from here using your alice, it's all useless. Before you go about using your alice like that, I'll use my alice on you." Narumi said in triumph as he looked at Natsume.

Natsume glared at him harder and cursed under his breath.

" You.....Grr....You sick bastard......"

" Thank you for your compliment," Narumi said as he bent down. He then held Natsume's chin and looked into his eyes. He leaned closer and then k-k-k-k-ki-ki-kissed his cheeks. A pink glow then surrounded them both before natsume suddenely black out, but not after cursing," fuck"

Mikan eyes were as wide as saucers after seeing the scene and she blinked them several times.

Narumi then carried him on his shoulders, like a sack of rice, and grunted.( Snowflake: IM GONNA KILL YOU NARUMI Yuki: Sry guys, back to the story)

He looked at Mikan and smiled." sorry for being like that just , then, shall we get going?", Totally oblivious to Mikan's reaction.

Mikan did not reply, but she was gaping at them both. "_What the fucking hell is going on?"_

Narumi then walked past her, and saw no reactions. He then dragged her to the gate of the Academy and thought," Greatttt.....Im carrying a Natsume kun and dragging a Mikan Sakura....I need to train myself more to support thismany weights on me...." He groaned inwardly.

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Narumi, who smiled at her. Mikan tried to smile back but her results were a crooked smile.

"_This place......" _She thought as she shifted her gaze to the raven haired boy. "_This ' Alice ' school...JUST WHAT IS IT???!!!!"_

" _One thing I can say for sure......" _She thought as she looked at the building." _It's huge!!!!!!!"_

-Time skip-

Place: Office.

" sit where ever you're comfortable." Narumi told her as he placed Natsume on the couch.

" o-okay...." Well, Mikan still hasn't stopped freaking out inwardly since she saw the 'bloody' scene. She was still trembling beneath her skin which went unoticed to narumi.

Narumi looked at the sleeping natsume that was on the couch. " After that, his sleeping face still make him seem like a sleeping child..."

That sentence drew Mikan's attention as she too looked at Natsume. " Yeah....." "_But you're scarier..."_

" Nee, could you please wait with him for a little bit? I have to go report to the higher-ups about your entrance." He asked, too cheerfully.

" Okay...."

" Bye bie!!!!" She...um no, HE waltzed out of the office while waving his hands at her, leaving her behind with him.

Okay, So, since Narumi was gone, she, Mikan, was alone with Him, known as Hyuuga Natsume.

"_I only came here intending to see Hotaru but....but it looks like I've ended up transferring here as well! I wonder if this is all right...Grandpa.....Besides...This Hyuuga boy seem to....trigger my memories but I don't know what the hell it is....But, in this way, I'll defintely see Hotaru and I can try to find out what the hell about him is triigering my mind."_Mikan smiled a faint smile and sat down on another couch.

She stared at the cat mask that was sitting on the desk."_ A black cat mask huh....... Maybe it's a Alice Limter....."_

_FLASHBACK_

_" Nee, why do you have earrings, bracelets, and necklace on?" Mikan asked narumi._

_" Oh, Since I'm specialised in Human pherome, I need this to contol my powers from going too strong._

_END OF FLASHACK_

" Great, this just reminded me of Narumi again....." she muttered to herself. She then recalled the scene just now. The whipping, the abusing, the hand stepping, the k-k-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-kissing ......" _Is it really alright for me to trust him? He hits kids like that and sexually harrass him.... ...What should I do?"_

She continued thinking when suddenly she was shoved down.

A figure then appeared in front of her, holding her hair.

" Answer Me in five seconds, If you don't, I'll burn down this hair of yours." natsume threatened. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Umm.....I'm Sakura Mikan......"

Suddenly, the glass shattered. A blonde boy was standing near the window. He had ocean, blue orbs and was looking at them.

" You're late, Ruka..."

" Whose fault do you think was that!" The blonde boy, known as Ruka then continued," Who is that?"

" When I woke up from that bastard phernome, she was here too...... She wasn't whinning or struggling but she didn't tell me who was she."

" _I just told you who I was, You Idiot...."_ Mikan growled.

" Does she have an alice too?" Ruka asked.

" Who Knows....But in anyways, she's not listening to a thing that I'm saying... So I thought I'll make her cry..."

_" OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!!! YOU WERE TALKING TO HIM ALL ALONG AND THE ONLY QUESTION YOU ASKED ME WAS FOR MY NAME!!!!! AND, SAKURA MIKAN DOES NOT CRY IN TIMES LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!" _Mikan shouted in her mind.

" By the way, if she's not listening to you, why don't you use your alice?"

"_I'm gonna kill you if you do....Hello??!! You have the alice of FIRE. FIRE! I can't believe that I was worried about you just now!!!! GAH"_

"I'm still a little worn out and it seems that I cant muster enough energy to use it right now...."

" THATS IT!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA JUST LIE THERE AND DO NOTHING!! I HAD ENOUGH!!" Mikan Yelled and she pushed Natsume out of her way and stood up, facing them both.

" YOUR GRIP IS WAY TOO HARD!! AND, FOR EXTRA INFORMATION, YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR WHO I WAS!!! SO DON'T TALK CRAP!!" She shouted to Natsume. Then, she turned to ruka and pointed a finger at him.

" AND YOU, THAT STUPID BLONDIE OVER THERRE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS CHOKING OVER THERE 'CAUSE OF HIS GRIP ON ME??!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED ME, NOT SUGGEST MORE WAYS FOR HIM TO ABUSE ME!!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE BLIND OR SOMETHING OR YOU'RE JUST CURSING YOURSLEF!! OR IF YOU SEE SOMEBODY MURDERING SOMEONE, ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND SAY, " WOOO KILL MORE, KILLMORE!!?" SO GET THAT IN YOUR MIND!!!"

" AND STOP GAWKING AT ME AND STANDING THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF FOOLS! THERE IS SOMEONE COMING AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT??!! SO HURRY UP AND GET OUTTA MEH SIGHT! NOW! OR YOU CAN STAY HERE AND GET THE STUPID KISS AGAIN FROM NARUMI which I don't mind SO ARE YOU LEAVING OR NOT?? IT'S RARE THAT I, SAKURA MIKAN, IS TELLING YOU TO ESCAPE WHEN I'M BEYOND PISSED OFF. SO, **GET. OUTTA. MY. SIGHT. N.O.W"**

Mikan bangs were covering her eyes as a vein popped at the back of her headwhen she saw that she did not get a reaction.

Ruka, noticing this, snapped out of his trance by her words and dragged Natsume out by the then called for his eagle and flew off with Natsume. But before he did that, he looked at Mikan a last time and mouthed' I'm sorry,' which Mikan noticed. Mikan then smiled, and gave a wave to him." I forgive you but not that guy. So, next time when I see you, remember that I am now freinds with you." She mouthed.

Ruka was shocked but he looked overly excited. He blushed and mouthed," my name's Nogi Ruka, see ya." He then disappeared with Natsume, who still was in a trance.

" I haven't said my name yet you idiot."

* * *

**Yuki: How was it??!!**

**Mikan: Woah!!! Natsum'es still in a trance??!! I'm so happy!!! this is the first time that my words got into his brains!!!!!**

**Snowflakw & Yuki: Nah, it was our words.**

**Mikan: Meanie.....**

**Snowflake: Please review guys!**

**Yuki: Cause you don't want it to become a RXM Fic**

**Snowflake: Don't mind her....**

**Yuki: But I'm thinking of making it a RXMXN Fic.**

**Ruka: *blushes* I-I-It W-Wo-Would be better I-If you ask the R-readers.....**

**Mikan: Ruka Pyon!! Since when you were here?!**

**Ruka:*blushes harder * from the B-beginning...B-but I never spoke....**

**Mikan" I see, but try to tell me okay????**

**Ruka: haii.....etoo...please review for Mikan please.....*BLUSHES* * RUNS AWAY***

**Bunny: He forgot me.....T.T**

**Yuki: REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Snowflake: And guys, don't forget to send me your dares or truth for any character in GA for betrayed. The next update is a truth or dare!!! There is only 1 week to ask before I post that chapter up!!**


	3. Hotaru

**Yuki: Hey guys! Sorry for the super late update!**

**Snowflake: School was super busy for both of us...sighs....**

**Mikan: Then,isn't it good that you're updating now?**

**Yuki: Mmnn! **

**Ruka: Thanks for your review for chapter 2! **

**Mikan: Ruka pyon! Ohayo! Hee hee at least I know you won't pop out of nowhere later :)**

**Ruka: Hai..**

**Yuki: We do not own Gauken alice or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_" You're late, Ruka..."_

_" Whose fault do you think was that!" The blonde boy, known as Ruka then continued," Who is that?" _

_" When I woke up from that bastard phernome, she was here too...... She wasn't whinning or struggling but she didn't tell me who was she."_

_" I just told you who I was, You Idiot...." Mikan growled._

_" Does she have an alice too?" Ruka asked._

_" Who Knows....But in anyways, she's not listening to a thing that I'm saying... So I thought I'll make her cry..."_

_" OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!!! YOU WERE TALKING TO HIM ALL ALONG AND THE ONLY QUESTION YOU ASKED ME WAS FOR MY NAME!!!!! AND, SAKURA MIKAN DOES NOT CRY IN TIMES LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted in her mind._

_" By the way, if she's not listening to you, why don't you use your alice?"_

_"I'm gonna kill you if you do....Hello??!! You have the alice of FIRE. FIRE! I can't believe that I was worried about you just now!!!! GAH"_

_"I'm still a little worn out and it seems that I cant muster enough energy to use it right now...."_

_" THATS IT!!!!! I'M NOT GONNA JUST LIE THERE AND DO NOTHING!! I HAD ENOUGH!!" Mikan Yelled and she pushed Natsume out of her way and stood up, facing them both._

_" YOUR GRIP IS WAY TOO HARD!! AND, FOR EXTRA INFORMATION, YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK ME ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR WHO I WAS!!! SO DON'T TALK CRAP!!" She shouted to Natsume. Then, she turned to ruka and pointed a finger at him._

_" AND YOU, THAT STUPID BLONDIE OVER THERRE!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS CHOKING OVER THERE 'CAUSE OF HIS GRIP ON ME??!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED ME, NOT SUGGEST MORE WAYS FOR HIM TO ABUSE ME!!!! DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE BLIND OR SOMETHING OR YOU'RE JUST CURSING YOURSLEF!! OR IF YOU SEE SOMEBODY MURDERING SOMEONE, ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND SAY, " WOOO KILL MORE, KILLMORE!!?" SO GET THAT IN YOUR MIND!!!"_

_" AND STOP GAWKING AT ME AND STANDING THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF FOOLS! THERE IS SOMEONE COMING AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT??!! SO HURRY UP AND GET OUTTA MEH SIGHT! NOW! OR YOU CAN STAY HERE AND GET THE STUPID KISS AGAIN FROM NARUMI which I don't mind SO ARE YOU LEAVING OR NOT?? IT'S RARE THAT I, SAKURA MIKAN, IS TELLING YOU TO ESCAPE WHEN I'M BEYOND PISSED OFF. SO, __**GET. OUTTA. MY. SIGHT. N.O.W"**_

_Mikan bangs were covering her eyes as a vein popped at the back of her headwhen she saw that she did not get a reaction._

_Ruka, noticing this, snapped out of his trance by her words and dragged Natsume out by the then called for his eagle and flew off with Natsume. But before he did that, he looked at Mikan a last time and mouthed' I'm sorry,' which Mikan noticed. Mikan then smiled, and gave a wave to him." I forgive you but not that guy. So, next time when I see you, remember that I am now freinds with you." She mouthed._

_Ruka was shocked but he looked overly excited. He blushed and mouthed," my name's Nogi Ruka, see ya." He then disappeared with Natsume, who still was in a trance._

_" I haven't said my name yet you idiot."_

* * *

" MIKAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Narumi slammed the door open and yelled.

Mikan turned around and faced him with a blank expression.

" Do I look like I'm not okay?"

" No....."

" Then why did you even asked when you know the answer?"

"...."

" Narumi Sensei, I know how to fight really well, at least enough to protect myself. So, don't worry. I'm fine."

" Well....At least you're not injured....."

Mikan nodded her head.

" Mikan, here..This is your new uniform."

Narumi held up the uniform for her to see.( Its the same as the one in the anime)

" I'm in? For real? I'm going to wear _that _uniform? Really?!" Mikan asked eagerly, her eyes wide with anticipation.

" Oh no, you still have to pass the entrance test! "

Mikan face immediatly fell.

" You will stay here for a week and pass the entrance test. During your stay here, you have to get along with EVERYONE in your class, elementary class B. Thats all you have to do to ofically enter Gauken Alice. It's super easy."

" Don't lie. Thats obviously isn't the entrance test to enter this freak school. You got my hopes up for nothing, Narumi Sensei...After thinking about it, it doesn't make sense. You said that this school is only for students that are mystical creatures and have a special abitlity. Only THEY can enter. I, MIkan Sakura, is not a mystical being and I don't have any abilities at all. How can I just enter by MAKING FRIENDS?" Mikan said, raising her eyebrows.

Narumi's eyes twitched as he said," Oh, Mikan Chan, sometimes your abilities and your true form will surface when you make friends that are mystical beings. See? See?" **( Liar)**

" Hontou? What if I don't have an ability?"

:" We'll see"

" Hai! Then, passing will be simple! Yeah! " Mikan danced around the room animatedly.

" Thats right! " Narumi heaved a sigh of relief and continued," Saa, let's go to your class now, shall we?"

"HAI !!!! "

_" Her mood changes real fast " _Narumi thought, sweatdropping._" But, it's cute! "_

Once they were outside the classroom, Narumi Sensei told her," Mikan Chan, don't be suprised at anything you see in the classroom. I'll go in first, and you'll come in later when I give you the cue."

Mikan nodded her head, her heart thumping like mad.

" I'm so excited! All this magic and spells and everything....Uwaa....I wish I am one of them...."

" CLASS SETTLE DOWN! WE HAVE A NEW TRANSFER STUDENT! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT IN 3 SECONDS!"

Almost at once, the class settled down, their eyes gleaming.

" Come in, Mikan Chan."

Mikan stepped into the class gracefully and smiled at them.

" I'm Mikan Sakura, Its nice to meet you,"

" _c-cute....." _Everyone thought.

I mean,who wouldn't? Upon seeing a girl with curves at the right places and her hair gorgeously swaying with the wind, whose skin are really fair and her face suprisingly mature, of course they'll go 'uwaa'.

Mikan eyes widened. _" Sugoii......Everyone here has something mini floating above them....They look so cute.."_

" And guys, Mikan Chan is a temporary transfer student and she'll be taking the entrance exam for a week. Please take care of her. During this week, we will find out if she have an ability or not. So, she does not have a star rank yet. Innchou kun, I'll leave it to you to explain it to her. SInce today we have a transfer student, we'll have a free period! I'll take my leave now, ADIEU!!! " And he twirled out of the classroom.

" Hai.." A blonde boy then with spectacles walked up to her. But before he could say anything, the door slammed open. Almost all the girls then started to crowd around the people at the door, squealing.

"Ne, Inchou kun, why are all the girls crowding around the people at the door and what the heck is star rank?"

" eto....the people at the door are Natsume kun, Ruka kun, Imai san, Anna san, Nonoko san, and Li Retsu. They're the most skilled spell casters and they're very see...There are ranks in what kind of mystical being you are. Natsume kun is a wizard, the third highest rank. Retsu kun is a vampire, the third highest rank. They're the strongest in this academy. Imai san is the fourth highest rank, a fairy. Ruka kun is the same as hers, he's a fairy too. Anna and Nonoko are the fifth highest rank, Nonoko is a devil fairy whereas Anna is a light fairy. Nonoko has dark powers while Anna has Light powers. They're both friendly, so don't you worry. My name is Tobita Yuu, I'm in the 21th rank. Ranks after 15 is not a mystical being but they are specialised in something. Like me, for instance, my special ability is to make illusions. Of course, I can cast other spell like barrier, flying, levitate etc etc. But all of them need chants. The ability that you have does not need a chant, it comes naturally. Casting elemental spells like fire, water, earth, ice and many other strong spell is impossible for rank 7 and below. You'll also have a mini guardian that represents your ability. You'll have one by going to the northen woods and see Mr Bear. He's the guardian of the forest. He has a power to see your ability. Once you get your mini guardian, the ones you see flying with us, they'll confirm whether you are a mystical being or not. They'll know how much power you have and decide your star rank once you make a contact with them. The contract merely confirms whether your guardian is suited for you or not. If they are, they'll be with you until your abilitly Rank decides on how much rabbits you'll get to spend. Rabbits is the currency here in Gauken Alice. Star Rank are decided by your mini guardian. Do you get it, Mikan Chan?"

By now, Mikan head was spinning." M-more or less......" _Could it be that 'Imai' is Hotaru?! Yeah, I know that bastard Hyuuga and Ruka kun but Anna Nonoko And Retsu....I wonder if they're friendly enough to become my friend. But still, Narumi sensei lied to me...That Idiot..."_

"Mikan..." A familliar voice rang out.

Mikan looked to where the voice was coming from ; the crowd.

"Mikan....hey you fangirls, get outta my way.."The voice said.

Mikan continued looking at the crowd.

" I said get outta my way dammit..." The voice said again.

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA_

All of the fangirls then dropped to the ground, unconscious. Out stepped Imai Hotaru blowing her baka gun, with the gang behind her.

**Hotaru's pov**

"......Do you get it, Mikan Chan?" I heard Inchou said.

Mikan? It can't be right? There's no way she could have an alice.....It's someone else with the same name as her right?

"M-more or less......" I heard another voice.

I immediately recognised the voice. Mikan...Mikan...It's her...

The fangirls started to crowd around us more, mainly me Ruka Natsume Anna Nonoko And Retsu, not allowing me to have a good look at whether I was hallucianating her voice.

" Mikan," I said, trying to get her attention through the stupid crowd that was still pushing.

" Mikan," I said again but the crowd didn't stop pushing." Hey you fangirls, get outta my way..."

They didn't listen to my words. Honestly, they're soooo close to me but they can't hear what I'm speaking. Are they deaf?

" I said get outta my way dammit...."

No response.

Fine. Who do you think I am anyway? Put the blame on yourself that you've messed with the wrong person, fangirls.

I whipped out my baka gun and in a split second, i shot down all the fangirls. By the time I finished shooting, my hand was sore.

That was when I saw Mikan, flesh and blood. She was staring at me for a few minutes.

I chuckled inwardly. I guess her little brain is still a little slow huh?

" Hotaru??" She finally managed to splutter out.

" Mikan" I smiled a little but it disappeared quickly.

" Hotaru....It's been so long since I saw you! Are you okay?"

" No I'm not okay. I'm in the hospital everyday and I'm having some kind of weird disease."

I smirked, totally forgetting about my gang behind me. I saw Mikan's eyes widened a little but softened after a few seconds.

" Really? Then shouldn't you be in the hospital?" She asked.

" Yep. I am supposed to be in there, but when I heard you coming, I wanted to spread my disease to you."

Mikan and I had been like this since we were young. When one of us, mostly me, became sacarstic, we like to continue on the 'act' as Mikan call it. I found it fun and intresting.

" Hmm....You get sick once you leave...Hotaru, you sure are weak..." She sighed and shook her head.

I twitched. Excpet that sometimes she really get on my nerves.

" Seems like I got weakened by your baka germs."

Although I always come up with something to say back to her.

Mikan's vein popped.

" Should I give you more of my germs then?"

I was unable to comprehend her meaning but when she dashed foward to me I had a feeling that she gonna.....

_THUMP_

I landed on the ground while Mikan landed on top of me._ Hug me.....I knew it....._

She did not move but I heard a low chuckle coming out from her. I too laughed with her, suprising everyone, excluding the unconscious people. That was when I noticed my gang staring at me. I stopped laughing and got up onto my feet, pulling Mikan up with me.

" Mikan, here, meet my friends." I said, going back to my normal mode.

**Mikan's Pov**

I looked at Hotaru's gang. i scanned each and everyone of them.

I took a deeeeeeep breath and said cheerily," Ohayo Ruka kun Anna chan Nonoko Chan Retsu kun"( Yuu told Mikan who is who)

Then I turned to Ruka kun and said with a smile, " We met again quite fast didn't we?"

Ruka nodded.

" I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you."

" Nice to meet you too! " Anna Chan and Nonoko Chan said.

" Well, Nice to meet 'cha" Retsu kun said with a small smile etched on his face.

" Mn! Then, I'll go to the northen forest now, I can't wait to know what is my ability. Ja!"

I walked away from them. I wanted to get this over with, if I can hurry up and find my guardian, I can hang out with Hotaru later. Another reason was, Hyuuga was there. I didn't greet him. I hate him. That Idiot who tried to use his alice on me.....

" Oi Mikan," Hotaru called out. I turned to face her.

" Hmm?"

" The northen forest is dangerous. You'll need someone to go with you."

My eyes gleamed. Could it be?! Could it be?! Could it possibly be that Hotaru wants to go with me?

" don't get the wrong Idea, Im not going with you. Ruka is."

**Nobody's pov**

Mikan immediately teared up."_Hotaru..nande??Why not you??Why Ruka?? Eh? Ruka?_

Mikan blinked twice._Ruka...is...following...me...to...the...forest...._

" Ruka kun is?"

Hotaru nodded her head.

"OI IMAI I DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FOLLOWING HER! WHY DID YOU SAY I DID?" Ruka suddenly popped out and yelled at her

" I didn't say that you said that. I said that YOU will go with HER to the NORTHEN FOREST. Get it? It's an order."

Ruka shook his head. " You're impossible, Imai..."

" I'm proud of that"

" Ruka kun? Do you not want to go with me?" Maikan asked with her puppy dog eyes.

" I--I'll g-go...I-I have no choice anyw-way...." Ruka stuttered blushing heavily.

" Yay! At least I have my first friend I found In this school to accompany me!"

Ruka blushed again._" First friend...."_

" Then, let's go!"

" yeah..."

" bie bye Hotaru!"

And so, they, Mikan and Ruka walked to the northen forest. Of course, his bunny was with him too**.**

Soon after, They were right in front of the forest that seemed crazily unwelcoming. Mikan took a deep breath and took Ruka's hand.

" Its better this way, we'll won't seperate."

" Hn..."

Then they stepped into the shadows of the forest together.

* * *

**Yuki: WOW THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN!**

**Snowflake: Yep I agree**

**Mikan: What's gonna happen?**

**Yuki: You'll see**

**Ruka: blushes**

**Nastume: vein pop* Why did you ignore me just now you dumb brat?**

**Mikan: um because I hate those who attack me?**

**Natsume: Vein pop***

**Ruka: Still blushing**

**Yuki: great...**

**Snowflake: Please review!**


	4. Her guardians

**Yuki: Hello!!! Snowflake won't be here starting from this chapter so she wishes you a happy valentines day!**

**Mikan: By the way, Yuki, I know this is off topic but, why am I the ONLY character from Gauken Alice who appears here?**

**Yuki: No, you're not the only one…You're actually quite blind, aren't you?**

**Mikan: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!**

**Yuki: You're blind…You aren't the only character here…Ok, show up, folks!**

**Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko appeared.**

**Mikan: WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU GUYS WERE HERE FROM THE VERY START?!**

**All: Yeah…**

**Mikan: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!**

**All: Too lazy…**

**Anna& Nonoko: You weren't paying attention to ANYTHING around you as usual, huh?**

**Mikan: hmph!**

**Hotaru: Start the story now or die…Don't waste my time…**

**Yuki: Hai Hai…**

_**Recap:**_

_Soon after, They were right in front of the forest that seemed crazily unwelcoming. Mikan took a deep breath and took Ruka's hand._

_" Its better this way, we'll won't seperate."_

_" Hn..." _

_Then they stepped into the shadows of the forest together._

_**End of recap**_

The two of them had been walking for miles now. Since the time they had stepped into the forest, nothing much had happened, except for Mikan noticing Ruka panicking a little, looking left and right frantically every once in a while.

She decided that she could stand her curiosity no longer, and was about to ask him what the hell was wrong, when suddenly, a bunny, white in colour, hopped up to Ruka.

Ruka immediately stopped walking and gazed at the bunny with big, wide eyes.

_1…_

_2…._

_3…._

_Click_

A click sound was heard. In a flash, the bunny's and Ruka's face turned into a dreamy expression.

Ruka then held his arms out spread wide, with his eyes all suddenly glittery. The rabbit flew to his arms literally and they hugged each other tightly. Mikan, having sharp ears, was able to hear Ruka sigh in content. She raised her eyebrows.

"_R-Ruka…"_She thought, _"Should I wake him out of that state?"_

After a minute of pondering, she decided against it and hid behind a tree to peek at him.

Whereas for Ruka, he didn't noticed Mikan leaving his side. He was in his own little world with the rabbit.

"Usa Chan…" Mikan heard him mutter while he locked gazes with the rabbit.

Mikan wanted to laugh, but not wanting to interrupt him, Mikan tried to stifle his laughter. She had been stifling her laughter since she hid behind the tree.

"J'taime…"

_Silence… _

"Pfffft…haha…hahah…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ruka! HAHA what's with the J'taime?! HAHAHA! How about getting engaged? Hahaha!" Mikan was unable to control her laughter any longer.

Ruka only then snapped back into reality. He looked o Mikan, then, to the bunny, then to Mikan, then bunny, then Mikan, then bunny, then Mikan.

His eyes widened in shock as he fell to his knees.

"Sakura san… Why did you look?" He asked, half muttering, feeling depressed, crouching down.

Mikan stopped laughing instantly and sweatdropped at the depressed Ruka.

"Eto…Ano…Because I thought that it was…*gulp* cute to see you like that…" Mikan stuttered,backing away from Ruka, afraid that he would be utterly furious.

Ruka's heart almost stopped beating.**(Don't!!! He'll Die!!!!!NOOOOOO)** She had just said that he was cute. Not really, She just said that it was cute to see him in that state but, whatever…

He blushed feverishly, the word 'cute' was rolling around in his head and banging against his brain.

Mikan seeing no reaction, and unable to notice his way too obvious blush, walked towards him. She stood behind him and called out his name.

Still no response.

Ruka wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. He was still thinking about the stupid word,'cute'. Now, back to Mikan.

"Ruka?"

……

"Ruka?"

……

"Ruka kun"

……

"Oi, Ruka!"

……

"Ruka"

……

" Nogi…."

……

"Nogi"

A vein popped in her head. She had called out to him soooooooo many times yet he never responded.

She took a deep breath and walked in front of him. She leveled herself to his height crouching down, and inched her face close to his. That was when Ruka realized that his face was oh-so-close to hers. His gaze parted from her face to her lips, her pink lips that looked so tasty, so smooth and sweet. He then saw her close her eyes. Ruka blushed even more.

"_No.. No way…Sakura San? Me? She…She… is going to..!"_ He shouted in his mind. Then, Mikan took another deep breath and parted her lips slightly, her eyes still closed. Ruka's heart thumped wildly. Butterflies were having a disco party in his stomach.

"_Sakura San… Should I…?"_ Ruka unconsciously closed his eyes, parted his lips slightly and leaned forward, his cheeks still red. Their lips almost met. It was going to meet if one of them even dared to move an inch.

Ruka then was about to kiss her on the lips fully when……

"NOOOOOOGIIIIIIII RUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! WAKE UP !!" Mikan suddenly screamed in his face.

Ruka being light as he is flew back and hit the tree due to Mikan's strong voice. His back hit a tree and he fell to the ground.

"Ow…" He tried to stand up properly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ruka yelled, furious.

"WELL, YOU WEREN'T RESPONDING TO ANYTHING I'VE SAID!!!!!" She yelled back in the same manner. She was getting really irritated for being shouted at after all that.

"BUT YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO YELL AT ME WITH THAT FORCE OF YOUR SUPER STRONG VOICE!!!"

"I CALLED YOUR NAME FOR 8 TIMES OUT LOUD AND YOU DIDN"T NOTICED SO I HAD TO YELL!"

"Ugh…." Ruka was at a loss of words.

"Anyway! Don't yell at me like that again!"

"Hmph! You made it sound like it was my fault!"

"WHAT?! IT WAS YOUR FAULT FROM THE BEGINNING!" Ruka walked towards her.

"WHAT DID YOU—"

_Rustle_

"Eh?" Mikan stopped short in her sentence..

"Ne Ruka, did you hear something?"

"Something you say?"

_Rustle_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something slivery pointing at them.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Shit! RUKA DODGE!!" She yelled out.

Suddenly, thousands of spears came rushing towards them, aiming to stab them in their hearts.

Mikan quickly rolled on the ground, where the arrows did not reach.

Ruka whistled and a eagle appeared. He grabbed onto its feet and flew up into the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ruka yelled.

"JUST KEEP DODGING!"

When the spears died down, Mikan stood up, her hair all messy from rolling around, her clothes dirty. She was panting hardly.

Ruka landed on the ground, not panting that much since it should be eagle san panting, "What the hell happened?!"

"Arrows. Flying. Dodging. Bullshit."

Ruka sweatdropped.

"Anyway, Sakura San, are you okay?"

"Yea I am and damn you for taking the easy way out not bothering to help me"

"Gomen, it didn't come to my mind…"

"Great friend you are, aren't you" Mikan grumbled.

"Ah, Whatever...Let's get going…"

"Mmph…"

_Beep_

"What was that?" They both said together.

Mikan scanned her surroundings.

Nothing suspicious, no presence of a person, nothing…nothing…

"There's nothing…Eh?Wait…Ruka, lift you right foot up." Mikan ordered, hoping that it was not what she had thought.

Ruka did as told and there was a small red button on where he had stepped.

"Don' tell me…"Ruka started, feeling shocked.

"Holy cow…" Mikan continued.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!" They wailed as the ground started to rumble. From their left, came hundreds packs of wolves.

"Wolves…." Mikan stuttered.

"No…It isn't wolves…its werewolves!! They live in the northern Forest and have super amazing strength and speed! Cant explain much now but just RUN!" Ruka yelled, and started sprinting as fast as he could.

"Woah..WAIT FOR ME RUKA!!!!!!" Mikan started sprinting, afraid of the large, grey werewolves.

After running for a minute, the werewolves were able to catch them by a finger lift.

They noticed it, and screamed," NOOOOOOOOOO DON'T TOUCH MEEE!!!" And they sprinted faster.

Tears were at the corner of their eyes as they tried as hard as they could to run away.

"RUKA CAN"T YOU USE A SPELL TO GET RID OF IT?! YOU'RE RANKED 4th AFTER ALL!!!"

"I CAN'T!!!! MY SPECIALITY IS ANIMALS PHERNOMENE SO I CANT POSSIBLY HURT ANIMALS!!"

"THEY'RE NOT ANIMALS! THEY'RE WEREWOLVES!!!"

"IT IS THE SAME!!!!!!"

" WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! END THIS ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted.

"Ne, Retsu, did you hear someone scream?" Anna asked. (Retsu is the vampire ranked 1st in the school)

"No, why?" He replied.

"Oh, I guess it's just me then..."

"Oh yea, Anna, do you have a Alice controlling cookie made from your light powers? It seemed that my Alice is starting to go out of control and I want to take precautions before my werewolves that is living in the northern forest starts coming out."

"Oh, okay, I'll make one right now, please follow me to the kitchen…"

"What the hell….They're gone…." Mikan panted.

"Yeah… they suddenly disappeared…"

"Oi Ruka….."

"Yea?"

"Did you ever notice something when we were running?"

"No…What is it?"

"We ran without a sense of direction…"

"uh…"

"…Which means that we're lost…'

"No way…." Ruka said.

_Thud thud thud_

"What is it this time…?" Mikan murmured as she stepped towards the source of the sound, bracing herself against whatever will attack them next.

Ruka hid behind her, trembling slightly.

What came before them was a bear plushie, chopping down a tree with an axe.

"Bear? It's moving?" Mikan asked, hiding behind a tree.

"Ah…Seems like we got lucky and we are now at the deepest part of the forest. That is Mr. Bear, the bear we have been looking for. Be careful though, he's quite scary…"

"Really…"

Mikan stepped out and walked towards Mr. Bear.

"Ano….Bear San..?"

Mr. Bear stopped his chopping and looked at Mikan straight in the eye.

"Eto…I'm a transfer student and I need to know my Alice, can you please help me?"

_No Response_

Ruka was still behind the tree, praying fervently that Mikan wouldn't get beaten up.

Then, after a while, he nodded.

Mr bear walked to his cabin and opened the door. He made a signal.

After a minute or so, 2 two mini guardians, the size of Mikan's thumb, flew out.

One was a female, had a pink blouse and a skirt, long purple hair tied up in a loose ribbon to the side.

The other was a male, red hair spiked in a Goth way, wearing a black shirt and jeans.

They flew to Mikan.

"Are you our master?"

"Eh?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Oh sorry, we forgot to explain… My name is Jeanne. Nice to meet you." The female spoke.

"I'm Daisuke, Nice to meet 'cha." The male spoke.

"Hmm, Mr Bear san called us out to see our master. He saw two alices in you and it was us both. So, we'll need to confirm if you are our master or not." Jeanne said with a smile.

"H-Hai…"

(Ruka is being left forgotten at the moment…-_-)

Then, Jeanne closed her eyes followed by Daisuke.

"Master, please hold out your hands."

Mikan held out her hand and closed her eyes.

The two guardians put their hands onto hers and a pink glow surrounded the three of them.

When the glow stopped, the guardians looked at Mikan and smiled.

"Master confirmed. Name: Mikan Sakura," They smiled.

Mikan eyes brightened.

"I have two alices?!"

"Yes, I'm the S.E.C Alice which stands for steal, erase and copy one's alices." Daisuke said.

"I'm the nullification Alice, it blocks other people Alice, preventing it to work. Spells are also nullified by me,"

"WOW BOTH OF YOU ARE AMAZING!!!"

"Hee hee thanks for that Mikan but let see if you're a mystical being or not." Jeanne said.

Jeanne and Daisuke held hands as they went into Mikan's body.

A white light beamed out and Mikan was embraced by a pink light. White feathers flew around and Mikan felt herself suddenly becoming very light.

The light died down and Mikan found herself in a white knee-length dress, with red ribbons on it, and her wings white in color.

"EH???!!"

**Yuki:That's it, folks!**

**Mikan:How was it?**

**Yuki:Sorry for the crappy chapter, I think it really sucked this time…**

**Mikan:Please review and tell us what you think of this weird chapter!!**


	5. Flying

**Yuki:Alright!! Love can't be forced, chapter 5!**

**Mikan: I wonder what is happening to me?**

**Yuki: You'll find out**

Recap:

_A white light beamed out and Mikan was embraced by a pink light. White feathers flew around and Mikan felt herself suddenly becoming very light._

_The light died down and Mikan found herself in a white knee-length dress, with red ribbons on it, and her wings white in color._

"_EH???!!"_

Mikan hair was tied into a ponytail and her hair grew longer.

"Sugoi!" Mikan breathed.

At the tree, Ruka blushed seeing Mikan in that pure white dress. "_She's a mystical being…But, what is it actually? An angel?"_

"_**Mikan, you are a mystical being. An angel. This is my form with you. You have another form. It is with Daisuke." **_Jeanne said in her mind.

"Jeanne, Daisuke, I can't see you but I can hear you. Why?"

"_**That's because we're inside you," **_Daisuke replied.

"Ah..I see…Daisuke, what is your form?"

"_**Give me a moment…."**_

Mikan suddenly felt a strange sensation tingling in her and something was controlling her mind. Her heart was beating way too fast and she felt something at the tip of her tongue.

"Switch over," she mumbled. _"Huh? Where did that 'switch over' came from?"_

Her hair suddenly grew shorter and stopped at her shoulders. Her eyelashes thickened and her white dress turned into a black Goth dress with black net stockings. She grew taller and her hair now had strands of red in it. Her shoes were now red high heels.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Mikan was not even more shocked than before. She looked like a devil but was so…_tempting._

"_**Well, that's my form with you…don't be too shocked, I'm a Goth after all. Your form with me is called Black Devil and your form with Jeanne is called Ribbon Angel."**_

"Black Devil? Ribbon Angel? Huh? Huh? Huh? "

……

"Oh sorry, I was just kidding; I know what's going on."

"_**Report to Narumi Sensei but let's learn how to fly first. You can fly in your normal form but that's only for you, because your magical abilities are very strong, and that's the reason we, the top two guardians, are your guardians. Say this, 'switch over, Normal,'" **_Jeanne said.

"Switch over, Normal," Mikan repeated._ "What the hell is that?"_

Mikan felt something rushing through her. Her body started to shrink and her hair went back to its normal length.

She immediately missed the feeling of being mystical and secretly wished that she was still in that form.

"I'm back to normal…"

"Mikan, now, we'll teach you how to fly," Jeanne told her.

"Although you don't need to if you have me, my powers would be stronger," Daisuke commented.

"Well, there're no powers such as premonition or color changing…" Jeanne replied. "That can only be casted as spells,"

"Che,"

"Back to you Mikan; Think of freedom, think of the sky, think of the blues and think of the birds. Think about _light_." Jeanne instructed her.

"_Light, freedom……"_Mikan repeated in her mind. She felt a surge in her heart and she blurted, "Power of the sky,

Come to my hands,

Grow on my back

Allow me to soar,"

Pink wings grew on Mikan's back, it looked so elegant, but was so small.

"Wait, pink wings?"

"Yea, it symbols purity and justice. It'll get larger over time, don't worry about it not being able to support your weight."

"Hmm…So, how do I fly?"

"Use your wings, what else?"

"Uh…"Mikan tried to spread her wings out, and when it was spread out, her wings started flapping.

Mikan's feet lifted off the ground as she began to soar.

"Sugoi!! This is so cool!! The feeling is great!" She breathed as she twirled it the sky.

"I've never done this before!!"

"Well, now you're doing it, isn't it fun?" Daisuke said, now having wings attached on his back too.

"YEA!!" Mikan gushed in delight. She had never experienced something like this before. She was utterly happy. She felt like a feather floating in the sky, with no worries, freedom belonged to her.

"Heh, Mikan, you're quite capable of casting spells huh. I didn't even told you how to control your movements in air and there you go, twirling around like you have flown since you were a toddler." Jeanne commented, looking quite impressed.

"Really? Then that's good! I want to become on the same level as Hotaru quickly!!"

"Yup, that's a good thing, no doubt!" Daisuke grinned.

"Well then, let's go!!" Jeanne said, with a smile on her face.

The two mini guardians were very pleased that they had gotten such a peaceful, innocent and pleasant girl as their master. Their previous masters were nothing like Mikan. They were cruel, bloodthirsty, lusty, just downright evil. To them, the guardians were nothing, just tools. Tools for the world's dominance.

XxxX

"Oi, Oi… Natsume, you gotta chill, the temperature here in the classroom is rising drastically!" Retsu told Natsume.

"Get away from me, Retsu. This ain't your problem, leave me alone."

"Hey, why are you getting so touchy about Mikan ignoring you just now? It is just a simple matter, you don't need to flare up…"

"I am NOT flaring up." Natsume growled sitting in his chair, his legs on the table and hands behind his head. His eyes held a tint of annoyance.

"Your words are contradicting your feelings,"

"Fine, whatever. It's just that I am not used to being ignored, okay!? Now get the hell out of my sight." Natsume threatened, putting on his poker face. His poker face always seemed to scare them of, which he still have not found the reason why.

"Uh, relax, young man, I'm taking my leave!"

XxxX

"Hey, Jeanne, Daisuke, look at the scenery! It's awesome!!" Gushed Mikan, as she flew.

"Hmm?" Daisuke looked at he scenery below them. "Sure, It's nice…"

"Wa? Don't you like it, Daisuke?"

"Not that, but scenery stuff don't suit my personality…"

"Sou, how about you, Jeanne?"

"Not bad, its pretty, the academy looks so small though, it feels so weird,"

"Hmm, is there a way for us to fly faster?"

"Uh, say 'accelerate'."

"Accelerate?"

Mikan's wings suddenly disappeared and in her hands was a broom.

"A…broom?"

"Use it, you're gonna fall,"

Only then did Mikan realized that she was in mid air.

"Uh WAH!!!!!"

Mikan quickly sat on the broom and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Safe,"

"not yet, you haven't activated it yet…"

"Eh?"

The broom wan't moving and Mikan fell down, still sitting on the broom.

"AHHHHHHHHH I DON'T"S KNOW HOW TO ACTIVATE THIS THING!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!"

**Yuki: sorry for the short chapter, **

**Mikan:Please review**

**Yuki:Yea, this chapter took too long,**

**Mikan:please forgive us.**


	6. Retsu

**Yuki: There! I just came back from an outing with my friends and I'm really exhausted! Phew! But I still had the energy to write out this chapter, ain't I good?**

**Mikan: Exactly, but I think the crew's tired…We have to act out two stories after all…**

**Hotaru: Isn't that just you?**

**Natsume: You're just lazy**

**Mikan: But I have to play that super strong me in Betrayed! Hell, in the last chapter I took more that 2 months to be able to run that fast!(Don't mind this if you don't read 'Betrayed', my other fanfic)**

**Natsume: *Ignores* Start the story already, dammit…**

**Yuki: Just get this damm fact right, Natsume, Nobody bosses me around. You're gonna get it…**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_A…broom?"_

"_Use it, you're gonna fall,"_

_Only then did Mikan realized that she was in mid air._

"_Uh WAH!!!!!"_

_Mikan quickly sat on the broom and heaved a sigh of relief._

"_Safe,"_

"_not yet, you haven't activated it yet…"_

"_Eh?"_

_The broom wan't moving and Mikan fell down, still sitting on the broom._

"_AHHHHHHHHH I DON'T"S KNOW HOW TO ACTIVATE THIS THING!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Natsume looked out of the classroom window. What he had seen did not please him entirely.

**The scene:**

Mikan was falling down at an ridiculously fast speed. She, still at a height from the ground, dropped her broom as she did not want to break it from her weight sitting on it later.

"_Uuu…So this is what it feels like committing suicide, huh? Hey wait, NO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!"_ "JEANNE! DAISUKE!! HEEEEELP!!!!!"

Her two mini guardians couldn't possible catch her from the ground, so they had to recite a spell to save her. Since Jeanne specialty was nullification, she couldn't do anything in times like this.

"Daisuke!" Jeanne shouted, panicking.

"I can't! The recital will take too long!"

"MIKAN!!!!" They yelled, their hairs standing on their ends.

Mikan was about to hit the ground. It was going to be seriously painful, judging by the height she was flying in earlier.

"AHHHH!!!!!"Mikan shut her eyes tight and waited for the impact that was about to come.

_Flop_

Time came to a standstill. Mikan did not felt the impact of the ground.

"_P-probably, the impact was too hard that I died instantly and-and……"_

"Oi, are you okay?"

"_-huh? I'm not dead??"_

Mikan opened her eyes slowly and found herself being carried bridal style by Retsu, her face directly facing his.

"E-EH??!!"

"Don't 'eh?' me, I'm asking you if you're okay."

"ah!!! HAI!! I'm fine! I'm fine! Thank you very much for saving my life!! Thank you very much! I really thought I was going to die!!!" Mikan patted her chest, trying to calm herself down. But Retsu could see that she still had goose bumps, and he chuckled.

"No problem, Mikan, you gotten your guardian yet?" He asked as he put Mikan down.

"Sure, they're in the sky, hang on, I'll call them down."

"_They're? She has more than one guardian? Impossible! Every person is only limited to a guardian/alice, unless he/she is super strong! (Guardian represents your alice) This girl, judging by how she fell just now, I doubt that she has two guardians! Not even I or Natsume has two!"_

"JEANNE!!!DAISUKE!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!"

Both of the guardians were in the air, heaving a sigh of relief. They were glad that their master was safe.

"COMING!!"

When the guardians were by her side, Mikan turned back to Retsu.

"Here are my guardians. Jeanne and Daisuke."

"Nice to meet you," Jeanne bowed.

"Well, nice to meet 'cha" Daisuke grinned.

"Jeanne, Daisuke…Aren't you two the strongest guardians in the academy?! Are you sure that the contract is correct?!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF I LOOK DUMB! Wait, strongest? Jeanne and Daisuke?"

"Yea well, the contract IS correct, and, Mikan, we have already told you from the beginning that we were the strongest guardians already…" Daisuke murmured.

"Really? I forgot……"

"I think I know your personality very well now, Mikan…" Jeanne sighed. _"Clumsy, dense, naïve, forgetful, dumb, slow reaction, cheerful, kind, what else?"_

"Ah you mean Clumsy_, _dense, naïve, forgetful, dumb, slow reaction, cheerful, kind?" Mikan asked.

"Geh, how did you know?"

"I was able to hear your thoughts…"

"Hm, such a wonder… You're almost like a pro, Mikan." Daisuke grinned.

"Pro, huh…"

"Nope, still a long way to go, Mikan," Jeanne commented "You've only began learning the basics."

"_Basics? I don't think so… I mean, what kind of human can learn how to read guardians mind, especially the most powerful one at that, without training? Reading minds of guardians, huh…"_ Retsu, who was observing Mikan thought.

"Retsu, I can read yours too. You just thought, Basics? I don't think so… I mean, what kind of human can learn how to read guardians mind, especially the most powerful one at that, without training? Reading minds of guardians, huh…,"

Retsu stared blankly at her. _What the fuck? She read my mind? She couldn't possibly be casting spells, it's too early, it must be taught be Narumi… Reading guardians mind can be done without spells but that also would take some time…"_

"Um Retsu, it's gonna be hard for me to read that you know… It has the beep word in it…"

"Don't, and stop reading." He replied in a low voice.

"Hmm, why can I read minds?"

"Mikan, it is because, the master of an guardian is able to read their guardians mind, But as for you…" Jeanne started.

"You seemed to have passed by a person with the mind-reading alice when you were flying, and the SEC alice(activated all the times), which is me, automatically copied it for you. Then, on Retsu, you unconsciously used it. You were thinking 'What exactly is Retsu thinking? His face expressions changes every second…', that what made you read his mind." Daisuke finished.

"Ah… you're right."

Retsu eyes were twitching madly._ "What give her the right to wonder what am I thinking?"_"

"Because I was curious…" Mikan muttered under her breath.

"Oh, Daisuke, can you tell me which alices you've copied so far?"

"Hmmm…Mind reading, teleporting, ice, water, fire, and time."

"Whoa… So I can actually use all of them right?"

"Yep."

"Cool!"

"Um guys, weren't we supposed to look for Narumi Sensei?" Jeanne enquired, raising her eye.

"AHHHH! You're right!" Mikan gasped.

"Sheesh, Mikan, you dimwit." Daisuke shook his head.

"WHAT! DAISUKE YOU FORGOT TOO!"

"NO I DIDN"T!"

"YES YOU DID!!!"

"NO I—"

"SHUT THE HECK UP!!!" Jeanne yelled.

Mikan and Retsu was shocked. Wasn't Jeanne supposed to be the gentle type? Seeing Jeanne having a mudurous aurua, holding a katana in her hand ready to strike, they were very shocked.

But for Daisuke, he seemed pretty accustomed to it.

"Um, guys…bye bye! I'm going! I … have to go baby-sit Natsume!" Retsu said, quite pathetically.

"Ah so? Ja Ne!" Mikan smiled and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me,"

Retsu was dazed. She just kissed him on the cheeks. He blushed a light pink before hurriedly scuttling off.

Mikan turned and looked at Jeanne, who now had calmed down.

"Jeanne? You alright?"

"yea,"

"Ok! Let's use my new alice to teleport to Narumi Sensei!!!"

"Okay, just think of yourself going to Narumi Sensei."

"Umm…I WANNA GO TO NARUMI SENSEI!!"

"_Not like that…"_

But still, in a flash, both Mikan and the guardians were gone."

**End of scene**

Natsume had this bubbling feeling inside of him. He felt irritated at Retsu, which he did not know why. He shrugged it off, believing that it was actually Mikan who made him felt irritated.

Two guardians huh? He smirked. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

**Yuki: Finished!!! Please review okay?**

**Mikan: Yea, review!**

**Yuki: hey, if you don't understand the mind reading thing, you can tell me in either the review or leave a pm.**

**Mikan: so, we'll**

**Yuki: Be stopping our**

**Mikan: conversation**

**Yuki: Now. Oh and please review.**


	7. spells spells spells

**Yuki: Ohayo! Long time no see! Haha! My exams ain't over yet! I still have about..one…two…three…four…Yep, four!**

**Mikan: Sou, isn't that kind of, hard? Having so many examinations in 3 days….**

**Yuki: Hmm…not really, just that I'm flunking my math and English…-_- I can't seem to writ a proper compo that is up to standard…**

**Mikan:Hm, hm, I know that feeling very well…**

**Yuki: I just started feeling it three days ago… Mikan, you sure are stupid, ne?**

**Mikan: Hmmph! Urusai!**

**Yuki: Oh, Oh, and, recently I just finished watching fushigi yuugi! Quite drawn to it, I must say, although I don't understand some of the parts, but that was very few…**

**Mikan: Ah! That anime! Which pairing do you like best?! Of course its Hotohori and Miaka, right???**

**Yuki: Hotohori? That's nice but I actually rather Nuriko and Miaka.. They're just so cute…**

**Mikan: Nuriko huh…**

**Hotaru: Chiriko and Miaka.**

**Natsume: don't listen to them, they're speaking nonsense. On with the story, folks**

Recap:

_"Thank you for saving me,"_

_Retsu was dazed. She just kissed him on the cheeks. He blushed a light pink before hurriedly scuttling off._

_Mikan turned and looked at Jeanne, who now had calmed down._

_"Jeanne? You alright?"_

_"yea,"_

_"Ok! Let's use my new alice to teleport to Narumi Sensei!!!"_

_"Okay, just think of yourself going to Narumi Sensei."_

_"Umm…I WANNA GO TO NARUMI SENSEI!!"_

_"__Not like that…"_

_But still, in a flash, both Mikan and the guardians were gone."_

_**End of scene**_

_Natsume had this bubbling feeling inside of him. He felt irritated at Retsu, which he did not know why. He shrugged it off, believing that it was actually Mikan who made him felt irritated._

_Two guardians huh? He smirked. Tomorrow was going to be fun.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

"UWAAA!!! GHOST!!! Wait,Mikanchan,isthatyou? Pleasedon'tscareme, suddenlypoppingoutlikethat…Mou," Narumi sensei whined, after receiving a HUGE shock from Mikan, who suddenly appeared in front of Narumi Sensei without a warning.

"Ehehehe…Narumi sensei, why is all your words joined together? Calm down now, sensei… Hora, I got my guardians. Jeanne and Daisuke." Mikan laughed before introducing her guardians to Narumi Sensei.

"Wait!!! Jeanne AND DAISUKE!?? YOU HAVE TWO?! DAISUKE AT THAT!!!?? Hell, that's impossible…"

"Hmmm, why?"

"Just to let you know, Daisuke is very very powerful and well known here in alice academy. He has the ability to grant his master all kinds of alice… Nobody here has ever gotten him as his master since 25 years ago…Jeanne, well, is powerful and since her alice is nullification, it is a really good ability for the master. And you, have both of them! One to block out ANY kinds of alice and one to attack with ANY kinds of alice… Incredible…No one had ever been their masters for a very long time as they come in pairs, which means that nobody was magically and physically strong enough to handle to contract of both of them. The contract does take out your energy, you know…"

"That's…….cool, isn't it?" Mikan asked, raising her eyebrows. Was it really that bad to have two strong guardians?

"Yea, just impressive! What alices have you have already? I bet you must have copied some already!"

"Eto…time, teleportation, ice, fire, mind reading, water."

"Great alices you've copied, which alices can you use currently?"

"Mind reading and teleportation…"

"Hmm, can you fly already? And try to accelerate?"

"Yes, I can fly both in my mystical form and normal form. Although the acceleration was a big failure though…"

"Both normal and Mystical? Great, you're good! Keep it up! You might be better than Retsu Kun and Natsume Kun too! What's your mystical being?"

"Hmm, with Jeanne, Ribbon angel, with Daisuke, Black angel…"

"Holy, that's rank 1st in the beings! You're going to be the top of the school soon, Mikan Chan. 1st in place,1st in rank."

"Wee, that's cool, but impossible. We'll see, But, first, Narumi sensei, are you going to teach me ANYTHING?"

"Hmmm…Nope!!"

"_What's the use reporting to him then?"_ Mikan sighed, looking at Jeanne while she casually shrugged.

"So, Mikan Chan, I've decided! You'll have Natsume and Retsu kun as your partner as I don't want your power to go out of hand, so I need some strong people to control your power if it ever went berserk."

"_Geh, Him??!! Retsu kun's fine but…HYUUGA NATSUME?! EEEWWW YUCKS!!"_ Mikan shuddered at the thought of Natsume being her partner.

"Wait, can't I wear Alice devices?" Mikan asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Sorry, nope! Since there hasn't ever been any devices made to control your power…But, Here's one for you. It's not strong but it'll help in your Nullification. We don't want you nullifying the whole academy from its alices, do you?" Narumi Sensei joked as he gave Mikan a earring that mysteriously appeared.

The earring was a heart shaped diamond with a ribbon encircling it. The diamond was light pink in color while the ribbon was red. It was pretty, buit Mikan knew that it was very strong for a alice controller.

"_Am I that strong till this earring can't control my powers?"_ Mikan thought as she pierced it through her left ear.

"Ah, Mikan Chan, here's your dorm key. Its room 348, on the 4th floor. As the contract states, you're a special star. All teachers have a contract of the students from their guardians."

"Room 348, 4th floor…room 348, 4th floor," Mikan repeated it over and over agin, afraid that she would forget.

"Let's get going already, it's freaking boring here, you know," Daisuke murmured.

" Hai, Hai…"

Mikan bid Narumi Sensei goodbye and walked to the elevator.

"Sugoi… This school is filthy rich…It even has a elevator!"

"Convenient huh…" Jeanne commented.

Mikan entered the elevator with her guardians. " 4th floor…" Mikan pressed the button that stated '4'.

Before Mikan could even blink, the elevator opened, and it was already the fourth floor.

"Huh? I didn't even felt it move!"

"This is a teleportation elevator…You know what it does, it just transport you to the level you ant, it's much faster that way for non-teleporting alices people." Daisuke said.

Mikan nodded her head before walking over to her room.

"FOUND IT! HA! This is the first time I found something with no problem at all," Mikan grinned, and felt superior. Over what, I don't know.

"Just go in already, I'm beat!" Daisuke whined while Jeanne nodded in agreement.

"Hai, hai. I wonder if you're the master sometimes, you know…"Mikan sighed as she unlocked the door with her key. Turning the door knob and opening the door, Mikan was surprised that there was no squeaky sounds. _"Smooth…"_

Stepping into her room, she was flabbergasted at the sight of her room.

"Oh my god, this is too amazing!" Mikan breathed while her guardians were wide eyed.

Huge. The room was freaking huge. And spacious. Mikan ran into the room and realized that it had a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and two bath rooms. All of them had all of the facilities she needed. Including some of the unnecessary ones like laptop and a bathtub.

Mikan walked into her bedroom. Her bed was a queen sized bed and next to it was a small cupboard. On top of it held a pink coloured lamp. Beside the cupboard was a small washroom with a bathtub. Her wardrobe was just a few centimeres away from her bed. Mikan opened it and her eyes lit up with delight. The school had provided her with her uniforms that was surprisingly cool. For theory lessons, she had to wear a simple outfit, a pink blouse with a short blue jeans. For pratical lessons where she had to fly and stuff, she had to be in a dark, witch like outfit, with a black pointed hat. Other than that, she would just be in her mystical being.

Not only that, the school had provided her many useful items too. For example, some extra outing clothes and some clothes especially for exercise.

"Cool."

Mikan walked over to a dressing table placed opposite her bed. It had all kinds of things. Make up, comb, mirror, perfume, gel, you name it.

But what caught Mikan's attention was a small cot placed next to a bed. It was seriously small. _"Hmmm…"_

"Ne, Jeanne, Daisuke, look! That small cot over there! Next to the bed! I think that's your bed to sleep in!"

Jeanne in Daisuke flew over to the cot. The cot was very much to their liking as it was very well decorated with red, black and hearts. They nodded their head in approval.

"Still, Mikan, don't you think you need to buy some paint to paint the wall? It's a little too flashy…"Jeanne said, pointing to the yellow with red polka dots wall.

Mikan sweatdropped.

"Yea! Make it black and red!" Daisuke agreed.

"How bout' purple? Dark purple with black ceiling. And on the ceiling, we'll put some glitter so it'll seem like stars."

"That's nice! How about the living room?" Jeanne asked.

"The living room's fine, just the bedroom. Sa, let's go out shopping!"

"EH?!!! But we just came back!! And now we're going OUT?! I'm tired!!" Daisuke whined, hunching his shoulders. Boy, he was tired.

"Yea true. I'm tired too! Mikan, can you just use a spell? We'll teach you!" Jeanne said, feeling extremely exhausted. At Mr. Bear's house, Mr bear would always make the guardians do work, as he thought that no one on earth could lodge at his house for free. And these two guardians were pushed by him very hard.

"Ah! There's that! I totally forgot that I could cast a spell! So, how to I do it, Jeanne?"

"It's the same, just now when you tried to fly, you thought of light and freedom, right? Now think of paint. You wanna paint the walls right? Think of paint."

"Paint huh…" Mikan closed her eyes and found herself glowing blue. "Paint the wall and ceiling according to my liking, " Mikan murmured softly.

All of a sudden, a huge number of brushes and paint appeared out of nowhere and started to paint the wall and ceiling efficiently.

"Done!" Mikan said, quite happy that she was able to cast a spell.

"Woah, Mikan, not only you casted a spell that provided you with the necessary materials, your spell even made them do the work for you!" Daisuke said to Mikan, impressed.

"Mikan, you do have a great potential, you know, Maybe you want some training from u so you'll be a pro?" Jeanne recommended, winking.

"N-no thanks…" Mikan shuddered at the thought of having to do rigorous training.

"Hey! The paintoing's done already!" Daisuke half-yelled., pointing to the wall in shock, interrupting Mikan thoughts.

"That's impossible! It has barely been a—" Mikan stopped short when she looked at the wall and the ceiling. "—minute yet… What the hell…"

The wall and ceiling had been done all proper and neat. It was fantabulous!

"Mikan, you have good taste, eh?" Jeanne teased. She liked the new room.

"Even though it reeks of paint," Daisuke wrinkled his nose as the brushed and bucket of paint disappeared.

"I like this color, although it really stinks right now. Can we use to wind alice to dry the paint then spray some air freshener, Daisuke? We'll cast a spell." Mikan asked, feeling an urge to lie on the bed and black out already.

"Sure, but'll you'll be pretty tired, though."

"It's okay, I plan to sleep already anyway…I'm tired."

Mikan closed her eyes and focused on casting a spell to dry the paint and make the air fresh.

"Oh wind, dry the paint I've casted, and bring in a new wave of air," Mikan murmured as she glowed blue again.

A gush of wind blew past them and Jeanne and Daisuke, being very light and small, was almost flund back to the wall. Luckily for Mikan, she was able to have a strong foothold so she did not fall.

When the wind died down, Daisuke and Jeanne groaned.

"Ughh, we're tired already, why do we still have to go through such toture?"

"But look! Not only the wind dried the paint and brought in fresh air, it also cleared up the dirt everywhere! Look! It's all sparkly clean!" Mikan said, pointing to the floor.

"To hell with the clean stuff, I'm gonna sleep."

"Same here," Jeanne said before flying off to the cot with Dasuke.

Mikan sighed. "You're right. I'm damm tired. Goodnight peeps." Mikan flopped down onto the bed and dozed off within a minute. The guardians were able to hear her light snoring before chuckling. They covered her with a blanket and decided that they would just sleep on their master's bed just for today.

Mikan groggily opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ugh… What's the time now?"

"In the morning 8.00." Jeanne replied.

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN, IT'S ALREADY ANOTHER DAY???"

Jeanne nodded.

Mikan hurriedly scrambled off the bed and ran to do her morning routine.

"Shit! Classes starts today at 8.30!! How could I have slept in till so late!!Argh!"

_Flash back_

"_Mikan Chan remember, classes starts tomorrow at 8.30 in the morning. Tomorrow's Monday.  
We would be doing theory lessons on Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Practical lessons on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. Please dress correctly. Your class in on the other side of the building. The left side for classes and the right side is the dorms. Your class is class 4-2 " Narumi Sensei told Mikan._

_End of flash back_

Frantically, Mikan slipped on her attire and thought, "_Maybe I'll just do away with the stupid pigtails. Just Let it down, or else I'll look like an immature kid."_

Only bothering to bring her pencil case as she did not have any textbooks, Mikan gulped down a mug of milk she prepared before scuttling off to her classroom. "COME ON JEANNE! DAISUKE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!!!"

"Yes ma'am," They replied before flying out of the dorm, together with their mistress.

"AH MOU!!!! LET'S JUST CAST A SPELL TO MAKE US FLY! I NEED TO LEARN HOW TO ACCERLATE TOO!"

"Power of the sky,

Come to my hands,

Grow on my back

Allow me to soar!"

Small pink wings appeared on Mikan's back as she fluttered them.

"How to I accelerate?"

"Say 'accelerate' and then 'activate'."

"Accelerate!" Mikan wings immediately disappeared and in her hands was a broom.

"Umm…Activate!!" Mikan prayed in her heart that she would not fall again.

Just as Mikan was about to fall due to gravity, to broom in her hands started to float, not allowing her to drop down. Mikan hurriedly sat on the broom, heaving a sigh of relief. "Let's go! 4-2 classroom!"

The broom dashed off to 4-2 classroom. It went really fast! Jeanne and Daisuke had a hard time catching up with Mikan and the broom.

"WWAAAAA!!! TOO FAST!!!" Mikan wailed, failing her arms.

The broom, seemingly being able to understand its master's wailing, slowed down a little to her relief. Although It could still be considered very fast.

"O-Ohayo..Narumi….Sensei…." Mikan greeted, her eyes still spinning from the flying. Her broom was now in her hands. Mikan had arrived barely a minute before Narumi Sensei arrived.

"Ohayo, Mikan chan, keep your broom and take a seat."

"Hai…"

All eyes were on her. She looked so cute and mature at the same time in that outfit! Most of the girls sighed with envy. This clothes were specially designed to make you look not that attention grabbing. But for Mikan, her smile and her figure was heaven. Almost all of the boys' heart started thumping like mad. Boy, she already had a fan club specially for her.

"Mikan Chan, you can sit beside Natsume kun and Retsu kun."

"Hai." _"Unlucky…Not only they're my partners, now they're my seat mates…How evil of you, Narumi sensei…"_

Mikan smiled at Retsu, "Ohayo Retsu kun,"

"Ohayo, Mikan," He replied, blushing a little, remembering the kiss yesterday.

Mikan ast down and looked at the whiteboard, purposefully ignoring Natsume.

"Ah! Mikan Chan, introduce your guardians and alice to us, please," Narumi sensei asked, smiling.

Mikan eyes twitched._ "Kill him"_

Mikan stood up gracefully. "My guardians are Jeanne and Daisuke of Nullification and S.E.C." _"I'll add this in case that damm narumi ask me to say what's my form."_ "I have two mystical forms, black devil with Daisuke and Ribbon angel with Jeanne." Finished, she sat down and glared at Narumi.

There were a lot of murmurs. All of them were surprised. This girl could be very strong. "Sugoi! Mikan sama! I think you might be the strongest in this school! Even stronger than Retsu and Nastume san!" A boy yelled out, hearts in his eyes.

"_Oh shit…" _Everybody thought.

Pissed off, Natsume declared." You owe me a match, Sakura. We'll see who's the strongest. Tomorrow, after school. At the northern forest." Hell, no one was stronger than him. He was the number one.

Hey, who do you want to win the match? Natsume or Mikan? You might wanna add it forfeit too.

-Yuki

**Yuki: How was it?**

**Mikan: Ohhh I could cast so many spells already?**

**Yuki: Yeah sure**

**Mikan: arigato, Yuki. This is the first time I've been so clever!**

**Yuki: Whatever…Review for us okay? You might want to review for Natsume too… Or he'll cry…**

**Natsume: Burns Mikan hair* Don't talk crap**


	8. fill ins and the match

**Yuki: Oh my god. I'm stuck. It's a writers block. I hate this. Ugh. Iknow it's been long but…I'm really stuck. I didn't know how to fill in till the match… **

**Mikan: This chapter isn't going to be so good…So, please forgive us.**

**Yuki: I'm very sorry, but I'll try my best to make it interesting…As an apology, I'm going to make this extra long! So, if you get bored halfway during the fill-in, please just continue reading! The fight is in this chapter!**

_Recap:_

_Mikan stood up gracefully. "My guardians are Jeanne and Daisuke of Nullification and S.E.C." "I'll add this in case that damm narumi ask me to say what's my form." "I have two mystical forms, black devil with Daisuke and Ribbon angel with Jeanne." Finished, she sat down and glared at Narumi._

_There were a lot of murmurs. All of them were surprised. This girl could be very strong. "Sugoi! Mikan sama! I think you might be the strongest in this school! Even stronger than Retsu and Nastume san!" A boy yelled out, hearts in his eyes._

"_Oh shit…" Everybody thought._

_Pissed off, Natsume declared." You owe me a match, Sakura. We'll see who's the strongest. Tomorrow, after school. At the northern forest." Hell, no one was stronger than him. He was the number one._

_End of recap_

Natsume strode out of the classroom with a deathly aura, but not before giving a triumphant smirk to Mikan.

Sighing, Hotaru slapped her forehead. The motto was, 'never ever challenge Hyuuga Natsume or you'll end up in a pulp'. Mikan is dead. Natsume was the strongest in the academy. Noway in hell she was able to beat him. Glaring at the boy who caused this mess, she sighed. Sakura Mikan, you're in deep trouble…

"_Bloody hell! I just transferred and here I have a match already? It's barely been two days! Great… Putting the fact that I can't win aside, two thing I can't stand is attention and the northern forest. That was the bloody reason I was trying so desperately to avoid him! So how did I end up in this sorry state? Oh yeah, that bastard who has a huge mouth…" _Mikan thought, glaring at the boy.

"I'm gonna sew your lips together, you idiot." Mikan hissed. "Look at the mess I'm in!"

The boy squirmed in his seat under Mikan's and Hotaru's deathglare. Murmuring a small, panicky sorry, he hurriedly ran out of the classroom, his hands covering his mouth in a 'please-don't-sew-my-lips' manner.

"Is he an idiot or what?" Hotaru stated her eyes staring at Mikan.

"No idea, Hotaru…But what am I going to do? Sakura Mikan never back down from a fight. I am kinda cool about it but one thing I'm afraid of. I don't want to fight in the northern forest…The last time I went to see Mr. Bear, I tell you, it was horrible! Werewolves and arrows…Running here and there…There was no way me and Ruka was able to get rid of them. We could only count on our athletic skills…I don't want to go through that again… ."

"So, you're afraid of the werewolves and arrows, but not Natsume Hyuuga? Mikan, ever known that he is more dangerous than those stupid things? He'll kill you!"

"I'm fine with all that, I just don't want to run around again… Do you think that there is any way I can escape from that?"

"No,"

"Stingy, you just don't wanna waste your inventions on me."

"Whatever, actually, you do know that we're in lesson right, Mikan?"

'Eh?"

"Mikan Chan, please sit down, will you?" Narumi Sensei asked, sweatdropping. He had been ignored for the past 5 minutes. One even forgot that she was in a classroom with a teacher inside. Typical.

"Wait, what? Narumi Sensei, why are you here?"

"Mikan Chan…I was here from the beginning! Did you forget?"

"Well, kinda…" Mikan replied, taking her seat. "This is so troublesome…"

"Bear with it," Daisuke murmured while Jeanne watched Mikan in amusement.

"Mikan, don't worry, you're gonna smash him into bits," Jeanne comforted Mikan, or at least, in her own way.

"I'm looking forward to that…"

"Truthfully Mikan, You don't have to do anything! I mean, you already can cast spells, and you have us two alices! What more can one have? Jeanne's nullifying ability comes naturally and my alice just need a little practice. And, during the match, you can transform into your mystical being and your powers would be enhanced. So, you should head off to central town or something so that I can start copying alices," Daisuke suggested, his hands placed on his hips. They were outside the classroom block.

"That's right, Mikan. Before you can bash him up, you have to master Daisuke's alice. I believe Daisuke have already copied a lot of alices already though. Your classmates alices' are pretty interesting." Jeanne commented.

"Yea! There's human pheromone, levitating alice, cooking, chemistry alice, invention, flying, cat-dog alice, hair growing alice, and the what-you-call-that-again…umm…Oh yeah, the animal pheromone too. Hilarious, that alice. Imagine all kinds of animals getting attracted to a person!" Daisuke laughed.

"Ahaha… any useful alices for attacking?" _"That sounds like Ruka in the northern forest…"_

"Let's see, right now, you have earth, fire, water, wind at your commands. You also have the matter alice, which allows you to create anything you want from thin air. And, you have the physical control alice. It controls the movement of your opponent to your will. That's all."

"Isn't that a lot already? Do I still have to, um, copy more alices?"

"Actually, you don't have to. Hyuuga Natsume has more experience than you. He knows how to fight too. But Mikan, you also know how to fight, and I think your fighting skills are quite good, but not as good as him. But in terms of alices, he only can use one, but you can use all sorts of alices! Even if he transforms into a wizard, you can transform into two beings! Jeanne's and my abilities allows you to move faster when you're in the mystical form. All in all, you don't have to worry about anything!"

"Really? Then, I'll win?" Mikan asked, hope in her eyes.

"That, I'm not 100% sure…"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Cause I think I'm gonna win," Smirking, Mikan returned to her dorm.

"Hmm… She's interesting…" A blonde thought, standing behind a tree, mysteriously vanishing.

"Sir, it is confirmed. She has a very powerful alice, and will be put into the dangerous ability class. Her mission will be rank A." A man with spiky black hair said, bowing.

"Very well, remember, give her the usual treatment." Another voice spoke.

"Yes, sir."

XxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Mikan felt a shiver run down her spine. _"What the hell was that? I'm getting a bad feeling…"_

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Um, nothing! I'm fine!" Mikan laughed it off. They, Mikan, Hotaru and the gang excluding Natsume were at Central town.

"Anyway! I'm sooooo glad I'm able to go shopping with you guys! I'm so happy!"

'Yea, just shut it, Mikan." Hotaru told her. Mikan had made friends with the gang. They were all now really good friends.

"Hmph,"

"Anyway, you sure you don't wanna practice? You can't underestimate Natsume, you know. Only Retsu can beat him!" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Mm…Hey guys, what's that delicious smell that's wafting everywhere?" Mikan asked, sniffing in the air.

"It's howalon…" Hotaru replied.

"Howalon? Is that some sort of sweet? Ahhh…It smells so nice…"

"Yea, it's a very popular candy that is made by a well known patisserie. It's super delicious. If you want to buy it, you better hurry. It gets sold put pretty quick." Retsu said.

"Okay, I'll go buy it!" Mikan said, and dashed off to the store that sell Howalons, tracing the scent with her nose.

"Wait, Mikan, You don't…" Hotaru started but wasn't able to continue. Mikan was already long gone. "That idiot… Have she ever realized that she have not received any currency from the School yet?" Everyone sweatdropped. "Common Sense is never in her brain…" Everyone murmured.

"Well, for now, let us go to the howalon store and find Mikan." Ruka suggested.

"Okay," Everyone agreed. Who knows what kind of trouble Mikan could get into. They walked to the store, trying to find Mikan.

"Guys, if you see her begging others for howalon, just pretend you don't know her…" Hotaru advised.

"Eh? Ignore her?" Anna and Nonoko asked in surprise.

"Well, do what you want but I'm not getting involved…" Hotaru had gotten involved with Mikan's stupid actions before and trust me, Hotaru never got involved with Mikan's actions again. Never. Hotaru shuddered. "Don't blame me if something happens. I'm not taking responsibility. Mikan is."

"Hey, I wonder what had Mikan done to made Hotaru so afraid of getting involved with her?" Anna whispered to Retsu.

"Who knows," he shrugged in reply. Suddenly he stopped walking. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a depressed brunette sitting alone on a bench, while some guys were hitting on her but she did not seem to notice. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I need to go somewhere first… You guys go ahead of me…" He said as he walked towards the Mikan. Due to his intense training with Persona, his coach, he had a superb eyesight. **(Only Natsume and Retsu receives training, the others don't)** It didn't occur to him that he should inform the others that he had spotted Mikan first.

"Okay," Nonoko replied, oblivious that Mikan was a few meters away from them. Hotaru smirked, her eyes glinting, which went unnoticed to Retsu.

"Let's go," Hotaru said, her voice holding a tint of amusement. _"I smell money…"_ Hotaru smirked slightly and dragged the others away.

**With Mikan**

What is this? I can't believe that I actually forgot that I don't have money… I'm actually kind of depressed right now… I really wanted to try the howlaon, I've seen others eating it and it look so tasty! I've even _begged_ them for some but they thought I was crazy! Furthermore, this two guys in front of me, blabbering some sort of nonsense, was really pissing me off.

"Hey, come on, babe. Why 'cha ignoring us?" One asked, trying to get my attention.

"Like we've said, how 'bout hanging out with us, eh? It's gonna be fun, I promise," the other said seductively. Ew. Yucks. Hey, isn't that Retsu? He's walking here… Well, if he thinks I'm weak and can't handle these idiots alone, _he's wrong._

"Excuse me, would you leave me alone? I ain't in a good mood right now…" I warned them, giving them the cue to get lost before I smash them. With the help of my guardians. That Retsu probably thought that I have not noticed them flirting with me.

"Whaaat? How can we leave such a pretty woman here? Come on, just letting us have a taste of you won't hurt right?" I twitched. I saw Retsu twitched too. He must have heard that.

"say that one more time, and I'll gorge out your eyeballs and make sure your place where the sun does not shine never works properly again." I hissed. Believe me, I can be as scary as I want to be. Remember that time when I shouted at Natsume and Ruka pyon cause they pissed me off in the office? Yeah, that wasn't even half of my 100%.

"Don't get too cocky kid," They said as one grabbed my hand and the other grabbed my waist.

I saw Retsu about to charge forward to save me. Uh uh, don't butt in. I'll finish this. They're the ones who pissed me off after all and I wanted them to suffer by my hands.

"**Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me"** I used my fire alice and burned them. No, not their hair. I burned their arms. That quickly got their hands off me. "AHHH MY HANDS! PUT OUT THE FIRE ITS BURNING!" They yelled, running around frantically. I laughed. Pathetic. I drenched them head to toe with my water alice, of course, the water was icy cold. It had to be cold enough to quench my fire. When the fire was out they got unbelievably angry.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" They proceeded to attack me simultaneously. I rolled my eyes.

"Still not enough?" I teased. I used my ice alice and trapped them in my ice. Settling it to disappear for half a minute since I did not want them to die because of lack of oxygen, I said, "Retsu, you may stop staring…"

**Retsu pov**

Oh my god. What the hell is she…? She's not even trained by Persona but she's already more ruthless than Me or Natsume! Hell… She burned them! I mean, bloody hell, she burned them! Not only that, she drenched them in -10 degrees Celsius cold water! AND TRAPPED THEM IN ICE? Is she crazy?

"Retsu, you may stop staring…"

And, she's absolutely calm and composed. No trace of anxiety. And how did she knew that I'm here? She didn't looked in my direction once!

Still, I calmed myself. I was still far more experienced than her after all.

"Mikan, that was harsh," I commented.

"Well, I personally hate guys who tries to flirt with me… Oh yeah, Retsu! Do you happen to have any money with you?"

"Well, yeah," I replied, distracted from my previous thought earlier.

She smiled brightly. Weird. What was she up to? She walked up to me. "Mind lending me some? I'll pay you back later."

XxxxX

"Hey, thanks a lot, Retsu! I finally get to try this super famous candy!" She said cheerily fully, holding 3 large boxes of Howalon in her hands.

"Well, it wasn't like I had a choice…" I muttered. After seeing her acting like some sort of assassin, I can't probably refuse her, can I?

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"N-no, nothing…" She nodded her head and opened a box. There were 15 howalons inside. She held one in her palm.

"What's this small puffy thing? Is this really the famous howalon? Shouldn't it be huge? Famous candies are huge right? That way, we can eat a lot! Famous candies equals huge size! Right?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I laughed. "You're such a greedy pig!"

"Excuse me?" She looked at me with dark eyes. "Did you just said I was a PIG? HUH?"

"Yep, anyways, just try it. It's nice. Despite the size." She popped one into her mouth and chewed it.

_Silence…_

"So, it's nice right?"

She looked at me without a word. Suddenly her eyes sparked brightly.

"OFCOURSE IT IS! THIS IS SO DELICIOUS! YUMM! IT'S ALMOST AS IF I'M IN HEAVEN!" She gushed. She hurriedly gobbled down the whole box of Howalons. She sighed in happiness. Is she crazy or something?

"Ahh…This candy melts in my mouth, and, there is this sweet vanilla and milk taste! It taste like candy floss but it's different from candy floss. Uwa, this candy even gives me a happy feeling!"

"Well, you're sorta right. The person who made it included some sort of high class spell. I don't even know how to cast that spell. Only people who have a great interest in sweets would be able to master that spell…" I told her.

"Eh? I don't get what you're talking about," she said, her jaws still chewing the unfinished howalon.

"Never mind, just hurry up and finish the food in your mouth." I sighed.

"Ne, Retsu. Do you like Anna?" She asked suddenly.

"HAAAA?" I was surprised. What the hell was she talking about? I certainly—

Do you know why I've stopped thinking? Because, I felt that there was something really huge in my mouth. It melted and my tongue recognized the vanilla milky flavor. That stupid girl just poured a whole box of Howalon into my mouth. Seriously. Is she retarded or something? I shouldn't have left my mouth hanging open. Should have known it was a trick. But… Do I like her? Do I?

"Retsu, your mouth's still hanging open…"

I swallowed the howalons quickly. "What the hell was that?"

"Howalons."

"Not that, but that! That!"

"Oh, that! I seriously think you like Anna! I wasn't joking!"

"…"

**SORRY PEEPS, FOR THE LONG WAIT. THE MAIN EVENT STARTS NOW, :) **

Alright, I know. You guys are probably thinking, what the hell was all that fill in just now? Relax, and I'm gonna go straight to the main event.

"Ah, today is the day right? I'm so excited!" Mikan gushed, tying up her hair into a high ponytail. "Since letting my hair down would be a bother later during my fight, I'm going to tie it up!"

"Mikan. You're wearing the wrong uniform. Today is practical lessons. Right?" Jeanne asked.

"Yea and I'm wearing the witch ou—" Mikan stopped short. She looked at her clothes. "Why am I wearing normal lessons' attire?"

"Who knows, by the way, its 8.15 a.m, Mikan." Daisuke reminded.

"WHAAAT?" Mikan screeched. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EALIER? GOT TO TAKE THE SUPER FAST BROOM AGAIN! ARGHHH!"

Mikan quickly changed into her supposed uniform before reciting the spell in a flash. Before you could say "Mikan! You're late! Hurry Up!", Mikan was already out of the house on her broom, screaming, "DAISUKE! JEANNE! HURRY UP! I'M GONNA NE LAAAAAATEEE!"

Slamming the door open, Mikan panted hardly. "So-rry I-I'm La-te!"

"Ah, Mikan Chan! It's okay, don't be late next time! Please take your seat," Narumi sensei said kindly.

The lessons went by very well for Mikan. She had already learnt how to cast spells and fly. Jeanne and Daisuke was with her all the times, which caused an uproar in the school.

"Heh, I didn't expect lessons to be that easy. Learning how to make yourself invisible and to make your size smaller is no big deal." Mikan commented, after class was over.

"You're right. Something like this is too easy. Everyone can do it without any effort." Hotaru agreed.

"Eh? Really? This is my first time casting that spell, so I'm not really accustomed to it. But, it was fairly simple," Anna said as Nonoko nodded her head in approval.

"Well, only idiots wouldn't be able to cast that spell. Super idiots," Retsu said nonchalantly.

Everyone in the classroom let their jaws drop_. "Are they crazy or something… This spell is damm hard! Even Narumi had to try 4 times to get it right! But they got it right in first try…Besides, that Sakura girl just transferred here and is a total newbie! How is she able to cast that high class spell! And she has those two legendary guardians with her!"_

"Hey, Hotaru…Someone just called me a newbie…" Mikan whined.

"You are a newbie, Mikan. You've only just transferred yesterday." Hotaru replied.

"Anyway, Mikan, are you sure it's alright to stay here and chat?" Ruka asked.

"It's after class already. Hyuuga's waiting." Retsu continued.

"Oh yea, I forgot… Well then, I'll be going! Are you guys coming to watch?" Mikan asked as she walked out of the classroom with the gang.

"Of course!" Anna said.

"It's a match between you two after all! Everyone in our class is going to watch!" Nonoko continued.

"Everyone? Wow, that makes me kinda nervous…" Mikan laughed.

"You should be, from the very beginning." Everyone said in unison.

Mikan sweatdropped. "Still, I wonder what our battle field looks like…" Mikan murmured as she began to imagine the place where she would be fighting.

"This isn't some kind of drama, Mikan. There's no battle field. There's just trees and grass." Retsu said, amused.

"Well, I guess so," Mikan agreed, her eyed fixed on the scene before her. Trees and Grass, and rocks, of course, There was a white line in the middle of nowhere, and behind that white line, stood many clusters of students, with a huge pig-like robot standing in the middle.

"So, bye Mikan. I'm the referee for this match. Good luck." Hotaru said, with no hint ofconcern. She climbed up the robot before entering it through a door. "This will help me not to get damaged by attacks that goes in the wrong direction."

"As expected of Hotaru…" Mikan laughed, sweatdropping. The rest of the gang quickly rushed back to the white line. "Don't die, Mikan." They told her. "We're not going to carry you back."

"Nice encouragement, guys." Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Mikan! Pay attention!" Jeanne scolded. "Your opponent's right in front of you! He tried to attack you but I nullified it! But do pay attention!"

"Ehehe, gomen…" Mikan apologized sheepishly. "Hey you! Hyuuga! That's dirty! You tried to attack me when I'm not paying attention, rather, when the match have not even started yet! That's cheap! Even if you win using that method, it's not considered winning at all! Fight with me, FAIR AND SQUARE!"

"Mikan. The match had already started. Hyuuga was just pissed at you for ignoring him" Hotaru told her, still in her robot.

"Ah, really?"

Natsume stood there, staring at Mikan. _"There's something in the back of my head… This girl…Forget it, concentrate the match! We'll see who's stronger! But what's with her? She wasn't affected by my alice at all…" _Natsume 'tched', and tried using his alice again. "Haiku, fire. Surround her in fire." A small guardian dressed in black nodded his head.

_Whoosh_

Everyone gasped. Mikan was trapped in Natsume's 120 degrees fire. The fire cackled, threatening everyone, even the gang, to back off.

"Hyuuga. What are you looking at?"

Natsume eyes widened. Haiku, his fire guardian murmured, "Chase after her," Mikan was behind Natsume. In front of him was the fire, slowly dying. Mikan had used the wind alice to carve an opening through the fires for her to escape, before using the nullifying alice to make the flames disappear. _"Well, I couldn't stand the heat."_

Two fireballs appeared and aimed straight for Mikan. Mikan noticed, although the swift movement made it hard, due to her sharp senses. Mikan dodged the fire balls by jumping up into the air, letting herself float there. She had casted the spell of flying. Her pink wings were slightly larger than before. Her eyes widened when the fireballs followed her up into the air.

"O water, quench their thirst," Mikan murmured. Two balls of water appeared and started to chase after the fire balls. "Go," Mikan said, eying her water balls. They water balls sprayed water ion the fire, making a sizzling sound.

Haiku stared in disbelief. His fire was quenched? Impossible. Natsume's eyes narrowed, and he mumbled, "Switch over." A red light surrounded Natsume and Haiku. Mikan stared in curiosity. _"He's turning into his mystical form… Well, let's play fair then."_

Mikan said, "Jeanne lets make this match fun," Jeanne nodded. "Switch over." Mikan murmured. A warm pink light embraced her, before a sharp white light shot out, causing the pink light to disappear. White feathers floated around Mikan as the light died down. At the same time, Nastume's red light had died down too. Both of them were in the air.

**Yuki: I know, it was boring in the first part…But still, this chappie's looong! XD**

**Mikan: But I do seem overly confident for the match…**

**Yuki: Hehe, anyway, please review? I know this chappie isn't too good, its boring. I'm sorry. :( **


	9. Central town again

**Yuki: Heya all! How are you doing? School just started for me and it ain't going very well…**

**Mikan: Althoug it was expected of her!**

**Yuki: It was not! I found out during physical education that I had –growls- failed my 2.4 km run and I had to re-do it again...And guess what, since they didn't tell me before hand, I didn't eat breakfast! Argh! After the run, -I failed the re-test again- I wasn't able to even eat or drink or walk. Argh.**

**Mikan: Now you know how I felt when trained just for the damn run in the other chapter.**

**Yuki:That was different, you're a imaginary character!**

**Mikan: …Yuki, I'm taking that as a compliment…**

**Yuki: I never said it was one... Hey, by the way, as an apology for taking so long, I'm updating two chapters! Enjoy it!**

_Recap:_

_Mikan said, "Jeanne lets make this match fun," Jeanne nodded. "Switch over." Mikan murmured. A warm pink light embraced her, before a sharp white light shot out, causing the pink light to disappear. White feathers floated around Mikan as the light died down. At the same time, Nastume's red light had died down too. Both of them were in the air._

**End of recap**

Everyone gasped at the sight of the two before them. No one said a word. Beautiful.

Mikan stared at Natsume, getting lost in his tantalizing crimson eyes. In her form with Jeanne, her pure white wings lifted her up in the sky, flapping gently. Natsume was floating in the air, staring at Mikan's deep hazel eyes. A silence ensued them and nobody spoke a word. Natsume and Mikan were getting lost in each other's looks, carefully memorizing their features. The audience too, did not speak a word. Amazed by Mikan's beauty with Jeanne, they couldn't help but feel that even Luna, the so-called prettiest in the school, couldn't beat Mikan's beauty.

"Natsume…" Mikan murmured. _"I'm feeling this nostalgic feeling again…Do…Do I know Natsume in the past?" _Mikan questioned herself.

"_**Mikan! Don't go spacing out! You're in the middle of a match!" **_

"Huh? Oops! Sorry, Jeanne!"

Seeing Mikan suddenly say that out loud and got all flustered, Natsume snapped out of his trance. _"I…lost my concentration during a match? T-This have never happened before! Why?"_

"_**Natsume, this girl is strong, we might not win…"**_

"_What?"_

"_**This girl has both Daisuke and Jeanne. They are the strongest guardians in the world while I'm only the second strongest."**_

"_That's shit, Haiku. I'll win. She's just a newbie."_

"_**But she was able to extinguish our fire. AND, Natsume, you just spaced out just now. You weren't paying attention."**_

"…"

"Hey, Hyuuga, what's up? You chatting with your guardian?" Mikan called teasingly. "You shouldn't, you know…"

Natsume's eyes widened. Before he was able to react, Mikan flew towards him swiftly. The audience could only see the blur movement of Mikan flying to Natsume. Natsume found himself thrown backwards, after being punched and kicked by Mikan.

Mikan grinned. "Wow. That was refreshing. I haven't practiced my fighting skills in ages…"

"Tch…" Natsume wiped away the blood at the corner of his mouth, trying to stand up.

"Oh, look, Jeanne, Daisuke. He's standing up. How about the finishing blow?"

"_**Sure."**_

Mikan smirked. How about fire? Fire against fire. Mikan waited for Natsume to fully stand up, waiting for him to use his fire alice.

Natsume looked at Mikan in the eye. She had just _punched _him on his face and kicked him on his side. Hard. Damn, she didn't hold back. Natsume contemplated on returning the punch, but decided against it. _"I can't; she's too fast… I have to use my alice…"_

Natsume 'tched' and used his fire alice. He created a stream of fire and directed it to Mikan. Mikan nodded her head. "Good Idea, Jeanne. I'm glad I copied this alice earlier."

Mikan created another stream of fire, identical to Natsume. But in a way, it was different. There were Sakura petals swirling around her stream of fire.

"_Sakura petals? What is she thinking? It won't help in attacking me at all…"_ Natsume thought, while watching the two streams of fires collide.

The two streams of fire blazed as they collided. Natsume's fire was larger, so it swallowed up Mikan's fire.

Natsume smirked.

"What are you smirking at Hyuuga?" Mikan called out. "Don't you get it?"

Natsume eyes widened as his fire slowly disappeared.

"The Sakura petals are not just for decoration. My sakura petals can repel your fire. It is acting as a shield against your fire. Don't forget, I have the nullification alice."

"Shit," Natsume cursed. He wasn't able to use his alice, nor was he able to fight physically against her. "But I am still a wizard. I can cast spells." He murmured to himself.

"Too slow, Hyuuga. You should have casted it earlier."

Natsume gasped. She was right. He was too slow. Mikan's fire were aiming straight at him, not giving him a chance to either cast a spell or to dodge it.

Mikan's fire encircled Natsume, trapping him in her fire. After a few seconds, her fire died down and Natsume was crouching on the ground in exhaustion and pain.

"Well, I guess the winner's decided. Game over, Natsume." Mikan heaved a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I had planned this fight out earlier. How was it, Jeanne, Daisuke?" Mikan asked as she lowered herself to the ground.

"_**Terrific," **_Daisuke replied.

"_**Mikan, have you ever been…in a battle before?"**_

"Well, no… What makes you think so, Jeanne?"

"_**You were fighting like a deadly assassinator."**_

"Was I? Is that good?"

"_**No." "Yes."**_

Mikan could feel Jeanne twitch inside her.

"_**Daisuke, that's definitely not good. Mikan will become a bloody emotionless girl. And have no hesitation in killing people. Like our previous masters."**_

"_**T-That's true but in fights like this, if she shows hesitation, she'll be defeated! It's actually good and bad. I don't want her ending up like our previous masters. Though I am over that."**_

"I don't get what you are saying, you know…" Mikan murmured.

"_**Then don't."**_

"Meanie…"

Mikan walked to Natsume and held out her hand.

"Umm, are you alright? Can you stand?"

"…Yea…" Natsume slowly stood up. "Sakura. I'll admit that you might be stronger than me. You. Where did that come from? The Sakura petals."

"Well, Jeanne suddenly said about creating sakura blossoms from my nullification alice and flower alice. So, my fire wouldn't be swallowed up by yours because of the nullifying sakura petals." Mikan smiled.

"Tch…"

"So, Natsume,can we be friends?" Mikan smiled even wider.

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

Instead of replying, Natsume walked away from her, going back into his normal form.

"H-Hey! Wait, Natsume!" Mikan flew over to him, high up in the sky.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and looked up.

"Why can't we be friends?" Mikan asked.

"Why must we be friends?"

"Uh… Because… I won the match?"

"Hn. Whatever." Natsume walked away.

"Ja, Bye! Natsume!" Mikan waved. _"At last I'm on his good side. He seems so familiar. If I get become friends with him, I might be able to remember what about him makes me feel like this…"_

"Oi Mikan. What was that? What were you doing since I left you for alice academy?" Hotaru asked threateningly, stepping up from behind her.

Mikan sweatdropped and looked back at Hotaru. "I was…training my fighting skills?"

"Since when did you fight?"

"S-Since you left…"

Hotaru sighed. "You really do weird things, Mikan…"

"Ehehe, gomen. But it comes handy in times like this…"

"Well, that's true… First you tell me you have an alice, next you tell me you have two guardians, then you won a match against Hyuuga Natsume, and you say you can fight. Next, you are probably going to tell me you carry a pocket knife with you everyday."

Mikan sweatdropped again. "Actually…Hotaru, I do…"

"…"

"H-Hotaru? You there?"

"Mikan. Don't kill yourself with it, please. Knowing you, you'll probably accidentally stab yourself with it. Or else you are going to curse me to hell with you. I just know it."

"Hotaru…Your impression of me really sucks…"

"Everyone else have the same impression of you. Come, let's go. They're waiting."

"Huh? Uh, Okay."

Mikan fastened her pace to catch up with Hotaru.

"Mikan. Are you familiar with this school yet?"

"Not really…" Mikan replied.

"Meet me at five. I'll bring you around." Mikan stopped walking at stared at Hotaru's back. She was shocked. Her eyes were bulging out and her jaws was touching the ground. "I must be working too hard," She thought to herself. "Even IF I heard correctly, she'll probably send her robot or something…"

Hearing that, Hotaru stopped walking and turned around to face her.

"Mikan. I know that my invention is superb, but tell me, do I look like a robot to you? I did say 'I' right? Are you implying that I think of myself as a robot?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I mean, no."

Hotaru nodded her head and continued walking. "Mikan. There will be a lot of rumors about you as you defeated Hyuuga. You better get used to it."

"Huh?" Mikan asked, not understanding Hotaru's words. "Get used to…what?"

"Everything."

Mikan finally understood what Hotaru had told her. "I better get used to this." She murmured to herself. Everyone, including the 3 year olds that have magical powers, were talking about her.

"Hey, hey, did you know? I heard that a newbie by the name of Sakura Mikan defeated Hyuuga!"

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes! And I heard that she's really hot!"

Mikan sighed. There had been a lot of comments, both good and bad. During the one hour tour with Hotaru, Mikan had been approached by others approximately twenty four times already. Even Hotaru, who usually did not show a tint of emotion, began to get fed up for getting interrupted by other students every 2

"Man, this sucks. I bet even the teachers have heard about this." Mikan whined.

"Well, that's only natural, Mikan Chan," Anna replied.

"Yea, you defeated him, after all." Nonoko added.

"Still!"

"Oh, okay, just shut up, Mikan." Retsu murmured.

The gang was at central town again, but his time, to buy Mikan's school supplies.

"You guys talk as if the said person isn't here," Mikan stated, pointing to Natsume, who was forced to come along too. Since she had won the match, Natsume had to do whatever she says for three days.

"Tch,"

"Oh my gosh!" Mikan squealed suddenly. "Look at that! It's so cute!" Mikan ran over to a shop that sells pencils and pens. "Just look at it! It's so cool!" Mikan gushed.

"Mikan. Don't go running off everywhere. You'll get los—" Hotaru said, but was interrupted by a hyper excited Mikan.

"—Look at this! This school bag is so cool! It's a branded one too!"

"Mikan. Shut up. You're giving me a headache." Natsume said curtly.

"HEY THEY'RE SELLING MARSHMALLOW ICE CREAM! I WANT IT!"

Hotaru sighed while Natsume let out a bottled breath. Today was going to be a long, long day.

**Yuki: Yep, short, but there'll be two chappies.**

**Mikan: Yea, and, Yuki told me something very disturbing.**

**Yuki: Yeah, truthfully, I don't really have a solid plot in my head yet. I don't have this story planned out that well. So I need your help, tell me. Do you want those action kinds where the bad guys come in or just romance between Natsume and Mikan? Tell me, okay?**


	10. The dream,the forest,and Hyuuga Natsume

**Yuki: Hi! Yea, this is chapter 10. enjoy!**

**Mikan: Haven't said this for a long, long time but. **

**We do not own Gauken Alice or anyof its characters!**

**Yuki: Yea, we only own Retsu, Seiya, and Sakura !**

_Recap:_

"_Oh my gosh!" Mikan squealed suddenly. "Look at that! It's so cute!" Mikan ran over to a shop that sells pencils and pens. "Just look at it! It's so cool!" Mikan gushed. _

"_Mikan. Don't go running off everywhere. You'll get los—" Hotaru said, but was interrupted by a hyper excited Mikan._

"—_Look at this! This school bag is so cool! It's a branded one too!"_

"_Mikan. Shut up. You're giving me a headache." Natsume said curtly._

"_HEY THEY'RE SELLING MARSHMALLOW ICE CREAM! I WAN'T IT!"_

_Hotaru sighed while Natsume let out a bottled breath. Today was going to be a long, long day._

_End of recap_

Mikan sat on her bed and sighed heavily.

"Hey, Mikan. What's up?" Daisuke asked her.

"You've been depressed since we found you after you got lost…" Jeanne continued.

"Everything's wrong! First, that, then that, then that!" Mikan shrieked, causing both Daisuke and Jeanne to finch back.

"So…what's wrong?" Daisuke asked hesitantly.

"Like I've said, everything! Look! First, I got lost in the dammed central town, then I blindly walked into a beepin' dark forest, then this freak came and said that bunch of crap, then this bloody bitch came and hit on me! ARGH!" She threw her arms up in the air hysterically.

"Mind going into details, Mikan? We weren't with you when you got lost, you know…" Jeanne asked.

Mikan took in a deep breath. She fixed her eyes on Jeanne and Daisuke. "I'm just worried about the third point when the freak came. Here's how it goes. You see, I was running around central town like a crazed mad woman, and duh, I got lost. I couldn't call Hotaru or anyone else cause my phone chose to die at that time. So, I walked blindly, for about two hours before I saw a dark dark dark dark creeeeeepy forest. So I stupidly walked into a forest I know very well shouldn't be there, in central town. Right, so yea. I spent another two hours trying to find my way out. Then after 2 hours, this effin weird guy— err, gay came up to me. He went all "Ms Sakura, starting from today you'll be doing missions for the school. You will be in the dangerous ability and special ability class. I am Persona, your teacher for the dangerous ability. Do not refuse, unless you want your best buds to_ die.__**" **_And of all things, he had to disappear at that moment, leaving me stuck there, and confused slash agitated. And after walking for another two hours, this random bitch popped up from a tree and bitch attacked me. Her name was Luna. Pretty freaky, her hair was a mess. But the moment I said "Get lost," she went all fan girl mode. Grr, that crazy woman. AND, when she left, she said "Mikan, I missed you.". That was creepy, I don't even know her!"

Daisuke blinked. "Man, that's so— messed up!" Daisuke said before laughing.

"Wow, what a mad woman," Jeanne commented.

"Exactly. I was so freaked at that time. Seriously, first she went all bitchy, then to fan girl mode, then the 'old-buddies' mode—HOLY! I just realized something! Isn't missions those kind of bloody slash killing stuff? Am I going to be a murderer? NO WAY! I'm not going to become a bloody assassinator!"

Jeanne and Daisuke stiffened.

"_**Daisuke! What do we do now? That dammed Rei and the elemtary school principal!"**_

"_**Why are you asking me? How in the fucking world am I supposed to know? This is bad. If Mikan ever get a mission to go into the AAO headquaters, no doubt she'll meet them!"**_

"_**Not only that, Daisuke. If Mikan starts killing, she'll…Damn, why did we have to remember important stuff so late? "**_

"_**Calm down first, Jeanne. Rei and that elemtary principal bastard obviously know about Mikan. We just have to keep an eye on her, and make sure she don't remember."**_

"…_**alright…Wait…Daisuke, most probably that Luna girl… she's…!"**_

"_**Bullshit, you're right! Now what do we doooo?"**_

"_**HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, BASTARD!"**_

"_**Man, Jeanne, could you please don't let your other crazy chick self pop out ramdomly, okayy?"**_

"_**D.A.I.S.U.K.E. YOU WANNA DIE? HUH?"**_

"—Hello? Daisuke! Jeanne! You guys there?"

"Huh? Oh, um, what?"

"Gee, Jeanne, pay attention!"

"Woo, thanks Mikan. You saved my life. I owe you one." Daisuke sighed in relief.

"What?" Mikan asked in confuse.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Okay then…"

Mikan bolted up from her bed in cold sweat. She breathed heavily and looked around in panic. "A…dream?" She inhaled a few more times to calm herself down. "But it all seemed so real… No, calm down, Mikan. It's just a dream, it's not real. Relax," She told herself. "It seemed so real… grandpa once said dreams can be a promotion or a flashback… I think I better write it down…" Mikan hurriedly wiped her sweat from her face and grabbed her notebook and a pen.

_I was running away. Away from something. I don't know. I kept running and running and I couldn't speak nor think. I couldn't see anything. I had my eyes shut tightly. I passed by many bushes and trees that were clouded with darkness. I couldn't see where I was going. I was just running—forward. Butterflies were in my stomach and a lump of fear grew in my throat._

"_What am I doing? Why am I running? I have nothing left, he's already gone. What more can I do? Running won't solve anything. Everything has already been solved; I have already lost everything. Why should I even escape from the clutches of someone I do not even know?" I thought as my running slowed down._

"_Why?" I echoed into the darkness._

"_Hmmm, Black Rose, I see you're still here…Kind of stupid, don't you think? You had the chance to escape, yet you are still here. Are you hesitating, Mikan? You have to go. They'll kill you. Run. Escape." A figure hidden behind the trees said softly._

"_I have nothing to live for, soul. They killed him; he was my everything." I murmured back._

"_Escape, rose. You have to. And then, come back here and __**take your revenge. **__You can live for that, don't you?" Another voice said._

_Revenge. Exactly what I wanted from the start. __**Revenge.**__ I nodded stiffly. "I rather do it now, Ice."_

"_You're too weak now, Rose. I want you out of here now. Before I see Rei—or that son-of-a-bitch— you better have escaped. I don't know what I'll do with you if you hadn't, Mikan. Do it for us."_

"_Soul…But I"_

_She rolled her eyes, but straightened her back, with Ice doing the same. "Go now, Mikan," Ice urged. "They're…coming." My eyes widened. That fast? _

"…_I…I want to fight, let me fight."_

"_No, rose. I know you're practically boomz and all but right now you're not up for it."_

"_But—"_

"—_Having a nice little chat here, aren't we? Hehe, not scared at all Black Rose? You want to fight that badly, huh? I gladly accept." A dark figure loomed over us._

_I glared hard at him. Soul ran in front of me. "Uh uh, you motherfucker. You fight me. And Ice. We don't need the best of best to fight a piece of shit like you." Soul snarled, while Ice stood beside me._

"_Mikan. Survive. You have to. For him. For us. Mikan, we'll be waiting. Remember that we're with you if anything goes wrong. Ne?" Ice's eyes were starting to get teary. "Teleport. 3…2…1…" I wanted to refuse, object, ut I couldn't. I wasn't in time to, and I was too shocked._

_Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw soul and ice getting blown away by that bastard's attack. Blood spewed out everywhere as they landed onto the ground, not being able to move._

"_Mikan," Soul murmured, reaching a hand out to me, but was never ale to even touch me. "I hope you'll one day…remember us…Sorry for having to make you…for—" Soul dropped her hand to the ground. My eyes widened in fear. I wanted to scream, but there was no sound. I wanted to see her once more, but I was already gone from there. _

I gripped my pencil with my sweaty palms. Just writing about that sent goosebumbs down my spine. Soul? Ice? Rei? Who were they? Why was I running? From what? What did Soul mean by 'boomz and all'? I don't get it. Were they dead; Ice and Soul? Who was the 'he' who was killed? What was going on? If this dream is true, then, my life would not be as simple as I had thought when I once entered this academy.

I stared out of my window blankly. It couldn't be true, right? It was just a dream…A mere dream…

I slid of my blankets, and got off the bed. 6 a.m. Jogging around the school once would do me good. I sighed, and quickly slid on a blouse and shorts. I tied my hair with ribbon and silently crept out of the dorm, and out into the cool chilly night.

**Normal Pov**

Mikan started jogging after finishing her warm ups almost immediately. While jogging, she took the chance to look at the school outer appearance more carefully. In the dark, it stood tall, bleak and unsullied. Mikan snorted silently. Didn't that just contradict each other? She must be going mad to describe it that way.

Fastening her face, she ran past the clearings of forests and buildings. The elementary school division, middle school division and the high school division.

Never pausing to catch a breath, Mikan continued on and on until the sun found its way above the horizon.

When the sun shined warmly on her face, she sighed. "That fast? I haven't finished running 3 laps around the school yet! Man, this school is huge. It's almost about 105 kilometers around the school, I swear." Mikan breathed. She casted a spell to create a towel to wipe her sweat away as she walked to a nearby tree.

Although out of season, that Sakura tree bloomed beautifully. The floor was carpeted by the cherry blossoms that had fallen to the ground. "Cherry blossoms. Just like me. We're alike." Mikan muttered, placing a hand on the tree's trunk.

She lowered herself and sat, leaning against the trunk. She closed her eyes, and peacefully hummed a song to herself. No, she wasn't stupid. Of course she knew that someone was up in that tree from the start. But hey, why start a big commotion in the early morning? Mikan frowned. She sure didn't need any unnecessary trouble or attention.

Whereas—you've might have already guessed—Natsume who was sitting on the branch of the sakura tree wasn't able to pick up Mikan's presence. Not until Mikan announced her presence by humming loudly.

He looked down, glaring at the intruder, silently wondering how that person had got there without him knowing. Brunette hair. Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Mikan?"

Mikan opened her eyes and looked up, staring straight into Natsume's eyes. "Natsume?"

"What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously. Both of them had warmed up to each other since the match and the trip to central town. In short, they had became sort-of, maybe, friends. Mikan chuckled lightly. She stood up and climbed the tree, sitting on the same branch Natsume was sitting on.

"Couldn't sleep. So I went jogging to clear my mind." Mikan said softly.

Natsume nodded. "Hn. Same for me. Had a bad dream. More like a flashback really."

Mikan blinked, and smiled at Natsume. "I guess we're really alike, Natsume." Natsume found himself blushing slightly when Mikan smiled. _"It's the heat." _He told himself. "I'm not as retarded as you, polka."

Mikan got offended, but came up with a comeback, at the same time ignoring her nickname.. "Retarded? How ironic. The oh-so-mighty Hyuuga Natsume lost in an alice match with the retarded Sakura Mikan? Oh for the love of God!" Mikan sighed dramatically.

Natsume twitched. "Get lost, ugly. At least I don't wear polka dotted undergarments."

…

Mikan turned red with anger and embarrassmet. "NATSUME! Y-YOU! KILL! AHHHHHHHHH! YOU PREVERT! HETAI! ECCHI! RAPE! MOLEST! ASSUALT!" Mikan screamed, taking in gulps of air, standing upright on the branch.

Natsume's hair was slightly messed up be the force of Mikan's scream. _"My ear is bleeding…"_

"Tch. Polka. You'll wake others up."

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME! SINCE WHEN DID YOU PEEK ANYWAY?"

"_I didn't. It was a guess. Never thought it was true." _He smirked a little, causing Mikan to turn even redder. He shrugged, and replied, "Who knows?"

Before Mikan could scream any further, Natsume grabbed her hand and tugged hard on it, causing Mikan to fall on his lap. Mikan's breath hitched **(A/N is this correct?). **"N-natsume? What are y-you doing?" Natsume was wrapping his arms around Mikan's waist. "Shut up," he grunted. Seeing Natsume closing his eyes and looking so peaceful, Mikan couldn't say no. Instead, she relaxed and snuggled comfortably in his chest, inhaling his minty scent.

**Yuki: IT'S FINALLY DONE! YAY! Now I have to work on Betrayed. Haven't updated that in along time.**

**Mikan: Thank you for supporting this story for long. Writing a magical (spell casting and stuff) is quite hard—for Yuki—so forgive us if it does not seem magicenough for you. **

**Yuki: I'll work on that. Grins. Okay, 10 chapters and finally a little bitofpairing. I'm doing my best at this. To tell the truth, I have actually almost zero experience writing love stuff. So I'll seek your help.**


	11. A new alice, And persona

**Yuki: Hey ya'll! Chapter 11 is up! We're keeping this short as I don't think anybody read this…**

**Mikan: Yep. Enjoy! Love can't be forced chapter 11! We're thinking of changing the title, though.**

_recap:_

"_Tch. Polka. You'll wake others up."_

"_DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME! SINCE WHEN DID YOU PEEK ANYWAY?"_

"_I didn't. It was a guess. Never thought it was true." He smirked a little, causing Mikan to turn even redder. He shrugged, and replied, "Who knows?"_

_Before Mikan could scream any further, Natsume grabbed her hand and tugged hard on it, causing Mikan to fall on his lap. Mikan's breath hitched __**(A/N is this correct?). **__"N-natsume? What are y-you doing?" Natsume was wrapping his arms around Mikan's waist. "Shut up," he grunted. Seeing Natsume closing his eyes and looking so peaceful, Mikan couldn't say no. Instead, she relaxed and snuggled comfortably in his chest, inhaling his minty scent._

_End of recap_

Mikan smiled happily as she walked to the field. "Good morning, everyone!" She greeted cheerfully. Today was a practical lesson, and they were going to create alice stones today. Mikan was especially excited. After creating an alice stone, all of them are going to exchange it with someone else. She couldn't wait to see what alice she would receive.

"Good morning, Mikan Chan!" The class smiled. You might want to call Mikan's cheerfulness very contagious.

Mikan skipped over to Hotaru, but had enough sense not to bear hug her. Instead, she went for a pat on her back. "Heya, Hotaru!"

Hotaru glanced in Mikan's way, nodding slightly. "Mikan. You're awfully cheerful today. What happened?"

Mikan blinked, as her thoughts wandered to a certain crimson-eyed lad. She shook her head vigorously as her cheeks began to heat up. "Eh? I was just acting normal!"

Hotaru stared silently before continuing, "Anyway. Mikan, see that guy at the back of the field there?"

Mikan turned around curiously and frowned. He was dressed in black leather and wore a mask. His appearance was strangely familiar to Mikan. "Yea, I do. Who is that?"

"No idea. He said he wanted to 'monitor our progresses. Be careful, Mikan. I'm getting a bad vibe," Hotaru warned, eyes narrowing. Mikan gulped. Hotaru's prediction or instincts were never to be doubted.

Before Mikan was able to say anything else, Misaki Sensei walked into the field together with Serina Sensei and Narumi Sensei.

"Greetings, students!" Serina Sensei called loudly. "Today, both Misaki and I shall join you in your practical lesson today. The person at the back of the field is here to monitor our progress, so please behave properly."

"_**Monitor our progress, huh…rather, it would be 'Monitor HER progress'." **_Daisuke commented telepathy to Jeanne. Though Mikan was able to read guardians, humans, and mystical beings' minds, the two guardians were able to, with some effort, talk to each other without Mikan knowing.

Jeanne rolled her eyes. _**"Well, it's not like we can do anything anyway. At least, not without telling Mikan. And we can't do that. We'll just have to wait…and see."**_

Daisuke sighed, giving in. _**"Your 'we'll just have to wait and see,' translates into, 'everything is going all wrong and we can't do a thing about it. As much as I hate to say it, you're dead on."**_

Jeanne stayed silent.

"_**Jeanne?"**_

"_**Daisuke, you know… When I first saw Mikan, I thought, 'That girl is so familiar!'. And I thought it was just me and shrugged it off." **_Jeanne started softly as Daisuke listened, his eyes softening. _**"And then, we both remembered about that one particular girl."**_

"_**Rose." **_Daisuke finished.

"_**Both of them, Mikan and Rose. So different, yet so similar. So powerful, yet so weak. Our memories of Rose were erased, Daisuke. Erased. And we got them back **_**now**_**. Fate's really a bitch." **_Jeanne said bitterly.

"_**We were once her guardians and now once again. I can't say that I rather another master, but Jeanne, think. Don't you think, this is all too messed up to be a coincidence? It's them, Jeanne. It's them again."**_

Jeanne nodded. _**"Rose, an assassin. Mikan, a cheerful, happy teenaged girl. Free of burdens and worries. Well, I guess it's fate. That bitch. Making this all so complicated."**_

"_**Chill, Jeanne. You're starting to go into chick mode." **_Daisuke grinned a little. _**"Well, everything will work out, Jeanne. We have to trust her."**_

Jeanne nodded, and smiled back at Daisuke. _**"Yea. I guess worrying is not going to help."**_

Daisuke snorted. _**"And since when it did?"**_

"_**Why do you have to change my impression of you right after I thought better of you?" **_Jeanne said, annoyed.

"_**Well, that's the me you know. Bear that in mind."**_

BACK TO MIKAN

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your alice, dears," Narumi sweetly told the class.

"No slacking off either, guardians! Focus on bringing your alice out and them compressing it into a container!" Misaki said loudly.

"Try not to loose your concentration or your alice stone can not grow any bigger." Serina advised, peering into her crystal ball.

Though many students were huffing and puffing, putting in their best efforts to make their alice stones and shutting their eyes tight, Mikan was doing fairly well. Scratch that, it came naturally to her, and she was able to do it while talking to a friend. That ability of hers freaked out the teachers, and her close friends.

"How do you do it, Mikan?" Anna whined. "You make it seem so easy!"

"Yet it's not," Nonoko added grimly, nodding.

"Hell, that's even bigger than mine, Hotaru's, Ruka's, and Natsume's." Retsu commented dryly.

Mikan laughed and said, "Seriously, I don't know! It just came naturally to me, as if— as if I've done it before, many times!" Being her bright, twinkling eyes, worry and confusion clouded her eyes. _"I don't understand. Since I've came here, nothing was hard for me, even though I'm new and it's very hard! For instance, like Jeanne said, I was supposed to need practice for flying but I could already fly professionally in just a try! And now, this! Casting spells, too! My spells are higher than average, I know that! Just by comparing my spells with other's, the differences sticks out like a sore thumb! What's going on with me?"_

Natsume raised his eyebrow. "Polka, sometimes, it is just beyond me how you are able to get an almost impossible task done in the first try. Like how you had defeated me, and created 7 alice stones within five minutes."

Mikan laughed awkwardly. "I guess that the goddess of luck likes me, eh?"

Natsume bored his crimson eyes into Mikan's with a hint of disbelief. "Like real. It's more than that, Polka. It's not just luck."

Mikan stayed silent, her smile slowly fading as she casted her head down, pondering over Natsume's words.

"I guess." She said silently, before brightening up quickly. "YOSH! I'M GOING TO MAKE AN ALICE STONE OF EACH OF THE ALICES I'VE COPIED!" Energetically, with the aid of Daisuke, Mikan huddled in a corner, and silently created her alice stones.

"Man, what's with her?" Retsu muttered. "She was acting sad and depressed one moment, and the next, BOOMZ, and she'll be as high as the sky. I can never get what's inside her head."

Nonoko and Anna sweatdropped, while the other two had blank stares on their faces. How true that was…

"Alright class! I believe you have created at least one alice stone. Now, we would have an activity. Gather around, students!" Serina Sensei bellowed.

"Now, we will have an activity that I believe that you would like. When we switch off the lights, you are going to walk around randomly, and before the lights come on, grab somebody's arm. The person and you will then exchange alice stones." Misaki Sensei continued.

"For example, if you catch me, I will have to give you my alice stone, and you will give me mine. It equals to you being able to use my human pheromone alice to a limit. It's a great advantage." Narumi continued gaily.

Seas of whispers rose among the students.

"Does that mean that we can get your alice stones too?" Anna asked, her eyes gleaming.

Misaki Sensei nodded. "You can exchange your alice stones with us provided if you grab us first. In 3 seconds, the light would go off. And then all of you start roaming around. Get it?" Not waiting for a reply, Misaki Sensei continued. "3…2….1….GO!"

The lights flicked off and there was a mad scramble of students hunting the teachers down.

"_Maybe I should change it with Hotaru..." _Mikan pondered, but after seeing her best friend chasing after Misaki Sensei –in her own way and style, of course—, Mikan decided against it. _"Guess she has already chosen her target, huh…"_

"Alright class, time's up! If you haven't grabbed someone yet, just grab the person next to you!"

Mikan blinked. "_Wai— I haven't—"_

Out of the blue, two hands came reaching out to her, blindly grabbing her arms. And she grinned. _"Guess I'm exchanging my alice stone with somebody after all."_

The light flickered on instantly, and well, you could say that curiosity killed the cat. Except that Mikan was no cat in this instance.

To her utmost surprise, both Natsume and Ruka had a firm grip on her arms, both pair of eyes boring through her head. She winced, already beginning to feel the bruise forming on her arm, the side that Natsume was holding.

"Hey, um. Could you two let go of me? Ow," Mikan announced her discomfort, shifting around uncomfortably.

Ruka blinked, and gasped audibly. "O-Oh! I'm sorry, Sakura San! Did it hurt? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to!" He immediately freed Mikan's arm of his grip, almost as if he had just touched a burning flame.

Natsume followed suit, silently dropping his arms to his side, his crimson eyes never leaving the already visible bruise he caused on Mikan's thin and fragile arm.

"No, it's fine, Ruka Pyon!" Mikan reassured. "Well, I guess I've gotten my hands on some good alices, eh?"

"You sure did, sakura San!" Ruka laughed, quickly getting over Mikan's injury, while Natsume stayed silent.

"Hey! I know! I got an idea! Both of you have made more than one alice stone right? I'm sure of it! Here's what we do. We give each of our alice stone to each of us! Then both of you'll have my nullification alice, and I can have both of your alices! And Natsume will have Ruka Pyon's alice, and Ruka Pyon will have Natsume's alice! How's that! Pretty smart, aren't I?" Mikan boasted, feeling proud.

Ruka sweatdropped and laughed. "Y-yea!"

Natsume snorted and looked away, muttering, "This is stupid. Anyone can think of that. Besides, that was what we were supposed to do, idiot."

Mikan pouted. "Natsume, that was mean! Why did you even grab me in the first place if you're so unhappy about it?"

Natsume stayed silent as Mikan lamented, staring off into space, perhaps not even knowing that Mikan was talking to him.

"A-ano, Sakura San...We really should be exchanging the alice stones now…" Ruka fidgeted, breaking Mikan out from her 'motherly lecture', as she calls it. Though he would never admit it, Ruka found Mikan nagging personality a pain as once she starts, she never stops. And try repeating that everyday and see what you get.

Mikan blinked, snapping out of it. "Oh. Alright. Here you go, Ruka pyon!" She held out her hand, clutching the alice stone tightly, and paused.

After a moment or two, with Ruka getting concerned, Mikan eyes twinkled brightly. "I know," She echoed. "I've got another idea. A good one."

Mikan softly chanted a spell as Natsume, although he didn't show it, and Ruka curiously wondered what this amazing not-so-newbie was going to do.

The minute Mikan finished her spell, they felt a warm tingle in their hands where they held their alice stones. They opened up their fists, and Ruka stared in amazement. Natsume however showed no emotions on his face, although he did not take his eyes off the alice stone for a millisecond.

"This is amazing, Sakura San!" Ruka awed. His milky white alice stone miraculously turned into a braclet framed with animal shapes. In the middle of it, lay the alice stone, shining brightly, complementing the colour of the bracelet strap.

Natsume's hands revealed a bracelet with silver chains, held together by small red rubies. In the middle of it lay his red alice stone, seemingly having a majestic, and dangerous aura.

Mikan's alice stone had become a bracelet with translucent-orange straps made of glass, and in the middle, her mandarin orange alice stone lay hooked to a bundle of heart shaped chains dangling down.

Mikan grinned widely. "Cool, right?"

Ruka nodded dumbly, and wailed. "Now I don't feel like giving this up."

Mikan nodded in agreement. "Me too. This is just too awesome. Well, but we're supposed to exchange it, so that's what we'll do. Here, Ruka, Natsume," She offered, a little grimly, and passed her two identical bracelets to them.

Ruka and Natsume did the same and fastened it onto their wrists. Okay, not really. Let's just say that Natsume was creative and his 'wrists' became his biceps.

Mikan laughed heartily at Natsume's actions. "Natsume! Who in the world are you trying to imitate?" She joked, fastening hers on her arm at the same time.

And that's when miracle number 2 happened. The alice stones seeped into her skin, and it was replaced by a crystal, large, beautiful and delicate, each according to it's own colours.

Ruka's eyes bulged out. "What happened to the alice stones?"

Natsume sighed. "You're a freak, polka. Weird things happen around you."

Mikan glared harshly at Natsume, deeply crossed and offended. "Hey!"

"oops. Sorry Mikan! I forgot to tell you that you had the insertion alice too!" Daisuke yelled out, from apparently nowhere, startling the trio.

"daisuke!" Mikan blurted, surprised. When Daisuke's words finally registered to her, she increasingly grew mad and furious. "You mean you _forgot _to tell me that I have another alice?" She nearly shrieked.

Natsume winced. _"Only god knows why my ears are so sensitive."_

"Like I said, I'm sorry1" Daisuke apologized, scratching his head sheepishly. "That alice is the insertion alice, to go with your SEC alice and nullification alice. You know what it does. It inserts an alice stone in your body and make it permanent."

Mikan eyes widened and she slapped her forhead with her palm. "Why does all these things only happen to me?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, Natsume mood changed drastically. The temperature in the room was increasing, no doubt about that. Mikan followed his eyes, and spotted that guy in black walking over to them.

"_What does he want with Natsume?"_

"Persona." Natsume growled, daring the guy in clad leather to continue walking nearer to them.

However, persona ignored Natsume. With his head held high, he walked over to Mikan, terrifying her greatly. But she wasn't one to back down.

"What do you want?" She hissed, using the same tone Natsume had used earlier.

Persona chuckled, impressed. "You've just made things worse. Come to the D.A class after school. You shall immediately proceed with your mission."

Natsume'e eyes darkened visibly as his rage grew out of control.

XxxXXxxxXx

**Yuki: Done! You guys better review! Or I'll send make Persona injure Natsume **_**greatly.**_

**Mikan: …**

**Yuki: Okay, that was an idle threat. A joke guys, A JOKE. But please review nonetheless. Come on, I mean, less than 5 minutes of you time for a whole day of hard work on mine? A very good deal, I'll say.**


	12. Lost memories

**Yuki: Hi guys. My brother -yes, I have one- stupidly **_**deleted **_**word document and I'm using wordpad to actually type this out now. It's not that wordpad render me unable to write, it's just...hard. And I'm not used to it.**

**Mikan: Besides, Yuki came to a decision.**

**Yuki: Oh, yes. I did. I'm going to work harder on these two incompleted fics, Betrayed and uh, Forget-me-not. Yea, I know. I changed the title for this story. Also, I'm going to do my best to lift the emotions up a little after this chapter. I'll try, because I realise that my fictions are too **_**depressing. **_**I think I should change the genre to angst.**

_Recap:_

"_What do you want?" She hissed, using the same tone Natsume had used earlier._

_Persona chuckled, impressed. "You've just made things worse. Come to the D.A class after school. You shall immediately proceed with your mission."_

_Natsume'e eyes darkened visibly as his rage grew out of control._

_End of recap_

Mikan's knees trembled slightly as she closed the door of her dorm room, dirty and bloodied. Jeanne and Daisuke hovered above her, slightly angry and worried.

Mikan gasped and panted as she slid down the wall and fell to her knees. She brought her hands to her face and whispered, horrified. "What is wrong with me?"

The mission had went well. No, in fact, too well. Too well that it had scared Mikan.

She had no idea of what she was doing. All she knew was that she had went into the D.A class, promising herself that she would freak out and she would not do anything ridiculous as killing.

But what? Once she received her mission, got ready, and about to begin, she felt strangely comfortable.

She was silent throughout, expressionless and stoic. Whenever Jeanne or Daisuke asked her a question, she always replied curtly, and it seemed like she had all the answers to everything and had everything planned out.

Daisuke and Jeaane did not looked surprised. In fact, they looked as if they knew what was about to happen and was dreading it.

It was almost as if she was in a trance. In other times, she would immediately ask what was going on with them. But, at that time, she noticed, but did not care. Focusing on her mission was the top priority.

During the mission, she was careful not to alarm any guards and made her presence unknown. And she did exactly that fantastically well.

Her mission was to retrieve a disk from the AAO hideouts. The moment she was there, she felt a thrill ran up her spine and felt at ease. Almost as if the place itself welcomed her.

When she retrieved the disk with fairly no trouble at all, she decided to 'sight see' and 'tour' around the AAO hideout. The normal her wouldn't do that, no matter how brave she was. The normal her would straight away leave, and hand back the disk to Persona without any bloodshed.

Yet there she was, walking around, feeling perfectly safe and comfortable. And strangely nostalgic. The place seemed familiar, almost as if she had lived there before. Hell, when Persona told her that the disk was in the control room, she didn't have to go kicking down any doors or forcing any guards to spill the beans. Instead, once she got there, she walked straight ahead, letting her instincts guide her, and ta-da! The disk was right before her very eyes.

Back to the point, while she was happily strolling around, and humming to herself, a guard attacked her out of the blue. And she managed to catch the dagger being thrown at her without a hitch. It was aimed straight for her heart.

And she didn't expect it to happen, the one thing she didn't planned and wanted to happen, happened.

She killed the guard, even when he had begged her not to. And she took pleasure in that.

That one thing she swore to herself before that she would never, ever do. Yet, she did.

A few moments after staring at the lifeless body on the ground, something clicked in her head. And she regained her self control of her actions and mind.

It was almost as if someone took control of her body and mind, almost as if someone possessed her. Almost as if it was not her. But hey, in this case, Mikan knew exactly what she had done, and knew precisely how she had felt; superior. No tint of fear.

She wasn't able to think clearly at that point in time. Her only thought was to escape, get out of the AAO before...before anything else happened.

She teleported instantly back to the Academy, stumbling her way over to the principal's office to return the disk. And, despite being horrified by her actions, she managed to conceal her anxiety behind a emotionless mask.

"Very good, Sakura Mikan. You've killed them all, didn't you? Not a single one alive? Yes, leave no one alive when they have seen you, or felt your presence. Keep this good work up, Sakura, and you'll be the top assassin in this school! Even better than the Kuro Neko!" The elementary principal's voice kept on replaying in her head like a broken recorder.

"...You've killed them all, didn't you?..."

She clutched at her head desperately. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I didn't kill them. It wasn't on purpose. That wasn't me!"

"Mikan..." Jeanne murmured. She knew this would happen either sooner or later. Mikan would have to remember, and fast. That was the only way to settle things...right?

"Don't hesitate now, Jeanne. You can't afford to do that. We have to train ourselves. We have to prepare for the fight..." Daisuke hissed.

"B-but! Look at her now! She-"

"-She can pull through, Jeanne. She will. Who do you think she is? She's rose, after all."

Jeanne stayed silent, before sighing. "It's going to get messy."

"Yea..."

The guardians, who were at the other side of the room, hovered in the air slightly, before flying out of the window silently.

Mikan was trembling and shivering. She promised, didn't she? To herself, and to Natsume that she wouldn't kill a single soul.

_Flashback_

_"Oi, polka."_

_Mikan whipped her head around, to find an obviously pissed off and worried Hyuuga Natsume with his bracelet on his arm._

_"Natsume? What are you doing here? Classes are over, you should be hanging out somewhere else, not here; in the classroom." Mikan stated, surprised._

_Natsume chose to stay silent and walked over to her desk._

_"Natsume?"_

_"..."_

_Mikan sighed. Natsume wasn't going to say anything anytime soon._

_"Fine then. Take a seat or something. I'll be leaving soon anyway." She went back to her writing that Natsume had interrupted. Her plan for the mission that the dressed-in-clad-black guy gave her later. _

_Her plans consisted of a 'do' and 'must not do'. Currently, the 'do's had the list of : being quiet, not wasting time, nullification barrier on at all times, in mystical form with Daisuke etc etc._

_The 'must not do' consisted of alerting the guards, failing the mission, getting the wrong disk, and dieing._

_Mikan was pondering over which form would be better, Ribbon Angel or Black Devil when Natsume finally spoke up._

_"Polka. I want you to promise me something."_

_"Eh?" Mikan looked up, her train of thoughts breaking._

_"...Don't get tainted. Don't kill anyone. Don't be... like 't fall into Darkness."_

_"Natsume?"_

_"Please, Mikan." He ended softly._

_Her eyes widened. Hyuuga Natsume saying 'please'? He definitely wasn't one to show emotions!_

_"Okay, Natsume. I won't. Promise," She soothed, smiling faintly._

_"You better keep it," Natsume threatened, but Mikan could see the relief in his eyes._

_Mikan grinned, before secretly adding a 'do not kill' under the category of her 'must not do'._

_End of flashback_

_Killing a person was one thing, but killing a person and feeling thrilled is another. Suddenly, Mikan eyes dilated. "W-What?"_

_"Yes, yes what?" The girl with brunette hair snapped impatiently._

_"Now, now, now. Don't be impatient, my darling. You know the deal." A blue haired guy in his twenties said, chuckling._

_"Yes, I do. Just hurry up and spit it out. What am I supposed to retrieve?"_

_"My, my. Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch, Rose."_

_Said girl, Rose, growled lowly._

_"Retrieve this disk in the AA headquarters. Together with Fire."_

_"Okay. Exterminate all enemy, I know."_

_"Oh and, Rose. I'm warning you first. This mission isn't easy and you might die. Be careful, even if you're the top assassin here."_

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. Like a bunch of guards can kill me. I'm so afraid that I'll die, boss."_

_The boss chuckled, and smirked. "Well, if you're that confident..." He nodded, implying for Rose to leave._

_*scene change*_

_"Like I thought, the guards here are useless. I mean, if they want to protect this place form invasions, couldn't they at least get a better protection? Right, Fire?" Rose sneered._

_Fire grunted in reply, holding the disk in his hands._

_"Boss overestimated them. They couldn't even lay a finger me and-"_

_"-Stop talking. You're irritating." Fire replied monotonously. _

_Rose mouth was left hanging open as she stared at Fire, wide-eyed._

_"You know, Fire," She said in disbelief, "If you weren't my boyfriend, and I didn't love you to a puddle of goo, you'll be dead a long time ago."_

_Fire smirked. "You love me too much to do that, boyfriend or not."_

_Rose huffed, cheeks pink. "Whatever. Let's just go back."_

_*scene change*_

_"Man, Fire! Why did we have to bloody walk back when we could just teleport?" Rose whined._

_"Exercise or your lazy bum will get fat."_

_"HEY! THAT'S WAS MEA-"_

_All too suddenly, an arrow was shot from the trees, aiming at Mikan._

_Fire reacted instinctively, pushing Rose out of the way._

_Rose was stunned. Fire didn't had time to doge the attack himself. The arrow pierced straight through his chest._

_It all happened way too fast. Rose couldn't, and didn't wanted to register what had happened. _

_"F-fire?" She whispered inaudibly as she watched him fall to the ground with a thud, his blood soaking the ground._

_"Fire," She repeated, on the verge of crying. She fell to her kneed, her hands trembling. She reached out the cup his face. "O-Oi...Don't tell me you're dead... Fire, open your damn eyes..." Tears leaked out of her eyes. When Fire lay on the ground, not responding, Rose screamed in agony. _

_"Ara, it seems like we missed."_

_Rose whipped her head around, eyes red and puffy, to find her boss and his assistant emerging from the trees with a bow._

_Bow. Arrow. Missed._

_It only took those three words for her to understand what exactly happened. _

_"I've told you to be careful, Rose. I did say that you might die. Although poor, innocent little Fire took the shot for you. How romantic." the boss continued._

_Rose's eyes blazed in fury as she stood up with shaky knees. Her eyes flashed red. "How dare you...I won't forgive you. Daisuke, switch over."_

_Her outfit promptly changed, as her tears flowed down her cheeks endlessly._

_"Aw, how scary! Someone help, I'm going to die by my cute little Rose!" The boss laughed._

_Rose lost it her sense of reasoning then._

_*scene change*_

_Rose Pov_

_(you don't have to read this part if you don't want to cause you've read it in chapter 10.)_

_I was running away. Away from something. I don't know. I kept running and running and I couldn't speak nor think. I couldn't see anything. I had my eyes shut tightly. I passed by many bushes and trees that were clouded with darkness. I couldn't see where I was going. I was just running_—_forward. Butterflies were in my stomach and a lump of fear grew in my throat._

_"What am I doing? Why am I running? I have nothing left, he's already gone. What more can I do? Running won't solve anything. Everything has already been solved; I have already lost everything. Why should I even escape from the clutches of someone I do not even know?" I thought as my running slowed down._

_"Why?" I echoed into the darkness._

_"Hmmm, Black Rose, I see you're still here…Kind of stupid, don't you think? You had the chance to escape, yet you are still here. Are you hesitating, Rose? You have to go. They'll kill you. Run. Escape." A figure hidden behind the trees said softly._

_"I have nothing to live for, soul. They killed him; he was my everything." I murmured back._

_"Escape, rose. You have to. And then, come back here and take your revenge. You can live for that, don't you?" Another voice said._

_Revenge. Exactly what I wanted from the start. Revenge. I nodded stiffly. "I rather do it now, Ice."_

_"You're too weak now, Rose. I want you out of here now. Before I see Rei—or that son-of-a-bitch— you better have escaped. I don't know what I'll do with you if you hadn't, Rose. Do it for us."_

_"Soul…But I"_

_She rolled her eyes, but straightened her back, with Ice doing the same. "Go now, Mikan," Ice urged. "They're…coming." My eyes widened. That fast?_

_"…I…I want to fight, let me fight."_

_"No, rose. I know you're practically boomz and all but right now you're not up for it."_

_"But—"_

_"—Having a nice little chat here, aren't we? Hehe, not scared at all Black Rose? You want to fight that badly, huh? I gladly accept." A dark figure loomed over us._

_I glared hard at him. Soul ran in front of me. "Uh uh, you motherfucker. You fight me. And Ice. We don't need the best of best to fight a piece of shit like you." Soul snarled, while Ice stood beside me._

_"Mikan. Survive. You have to. For him. For us. Mikan, we'll be waiting. Remember that we're with you if anything goes wrong. Ne?" Ice's eyes were starting to get teary. "Teleport. 3…2…1…" I wanted to refuse, object, but I couldn't. I wasn't in time to, and I was too shocked._

_Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw soul and ice getting blown away by that bastard's attack. Blood spewed out everywhere as they landed onto the ground, not being able to move._

_"Mikan," Soul murmured, reaching a hand out to me, but was never ale to even touch me. "I hope you'll one day…remember us…Sorry for having to make you…for—" Soul dropped her hand to the ground. My eyes widened in fear. I wanted to scream, but there was no sound. I wanted to see her once more, but I was already gone from there. _

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxX

"Good morning, class! It's good to see you perky today!" Narumi sang.

"Morning, Narumi Sensei!" The class chorused.

Our brunette today was tired, exhausted, frustrated, irked, and shocked mildly. Her mind was occupied with too many thing; things that had happened just yesterday. _"This is getting ridiculous. I mean, just think about it! What the hell is up with me with the assassin thing? If that wasn't a flashback of my old memories that I've lost, then you can just go die. Seriously. Okay, if I think logically, it all connects and make sense. Unlike those stupid dumb people who's in the same situation as me, I'm not going to be an idiot and think that this is all my imagination. Who would imagine that anyway?"_

Mikan had always wondered, why couldn't she remember anything else before she was in the hands of her grampa at age 14.

She knew that gramps was not her real grandfather. She remembered lying at his doorway, dirtied and bloodied, and had started living there ever since.

If that flashback happened, most likely she had been 'Rose' and she had been transported to Grampa's doorway.

"Well, today, we'll be having two new transfer students!" Narumi continued, smiling brightly. "Please welcome them!"

As two female students walked in, the class wondered, stunned._ "How is it possible to have TWO transfer students after Sakura?"_

Alright, I'll be frank. Those who was dumb and had no logic, didn't felt shocked at all at having three transfers coming one after another. Instead, they just swooned at their beauties.

"My name is Koizumi Luna," The transfer student announced. She had short, strawberry blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Holding an aura of confidence, she continued, "My guardian is Moon, and my form with her is Dark Fairy. Yes, I am a stuck up bitch, so don't approach me."

"I'm Ibaragi Nobara," the other transfer student spoke up. She had ice blue, wavy hair, and soft blue eyes. "My guardian is Stars. My form with her is Light Fairy. It's nice to meet you."

After finishing their introduction, Narumi clapped, smiling."Thank you, that was a very pleasant introduction." He got a scowl from Luna as a reply. Sweatdropping at Luna's expression, but hiding it nevertheless, he continued. "Well, you two can sit with-"

"-Mikan." Luna interrupted.

"We'll be sitting with her," Her guardian, Moon said proudly.

"But she's sitting with-" Narumi began.

"-We'll sit behind her," Nobara smiled, a little creepily.

"Any other problems, Mr?" Stars said, her eyes glinting.

"U-um, no. Go ahead."

The class was speechless, until a brave soul spoke up. "Who are you to decide all of this? And please state clearly! What are your Alices, star ranks, and ability class!"

Both of them stopped walking, and turned around.

"I'll don't think you'll want to know..." She advised slowly, her eyes chilling the class.

"Heh. Why not tell them, Nobara? Let's cut the chase." Luna snapped. Facing the class, she spoke, void of any emotions. "I will sit damn well where I want, and nobody is going to change that. Nobara's alice is Ice, while mine is Soul Sucking. If you don't know what that is, don't ask, get your lazy hands moving and search the dictionary. Our star ranks are special, and we're in the D.A class." Her voice rang with authority.

The class stayed silent, not daring to speak another word, as they duo walked to Mikan's table.

Said girl, who had just recently woken from her daze, was confused. _"Wait. Why is it so quiet? What's with this tension? Huh? Who is these two girls? Well, they're familiar..."_

Luna and Nobara stopped at Mikan's table, staring at her directly in the eyes.

_"Wait. That strawberry blonde hair...Wasn't she that crazy bitch in the forest?"_

As they stared at each other, Mikan's mind flashed to that flashback she had before. Luna's and Nobara's eyes visibly softened as they watched Mikan.

Their eyes widened in suprise when they caught sight of Natsume who was sitting next to Mikan.

"Fi-" Nobara blurted, shocked, but Luna was quick to cover her mouth.

"Hi, er, Mikan. Good to see you." Luna said awkwardly, her hand still placed over Nobara's mouth.

Mikan stared at them, mouth hanging, in surprise.

That same voice.

_"Hmmm, Black Rose, I see you're still here…Kind of stupid, don't you think? You had the chance to escape, yet you are still here. Are you hesitating, Mikan? You have to go. They'll kill you. Run. Escape." _

_"You're too weak now, Rose. I want you out of here now. Before I see Rei—or that son-of-a-bitch— you better have escaped. I don't know what I'll do with you if you hadn't, Rose. Do it for us."_

_"Uh uh, you motherfucker. You fight me. And Ice. We don't need the best of best to fight a piece of shit like you."_

_"I hope you'll one day…remember us…Sorry for having to make you…for—" _

Nobara painfully wrenched Luna's hand away from her mouth. Panting, she gasped, "My god. Luna, are you trying to kill me?"

That voice, too.

_"Escape, rose. You have to. And then, come back here and take your revenge. You can live for that, don't you?" _

_"Go now, Mikan," "They're…coming." _

_"Mikan. Survive. You have to. For him. For us. Mikan, we'll be waiting. Remember that we're with you if anything goes wrong. Ne?" _

Fate was really messing with her now, wasn't it? She just had to recollect her forgotten memories the day before and ta-da, two person from her lost memories appeared.

Mikan felt like screaming, right there and then.

"S-soul? I-ice?"

Nobara's and Luna's jaws dropped.

"What the fuck."

**Yuki: How was it? I tried to pick things up a little, but not too much. **

**Mikan:Oh my gosh. This is way too cool. Now I'm having some sort of lost memories and all.**

**Yuki: You're my favourite idiot. I tend to make things difficult for you. But ASIDE FROM THAT. This chapter was bloody long. Tell me what you think! XD**

**Mikan:REVIEW!**


	13. The plan

**Heyy! How's school life, peeps? I've been running about here and there quite recently, so I didn't have much time for my fictions. Guess I have to work on my timing, huh. But come on. It's only a few weeks into school and I have a bunch of test last week, and this week. And a week later, it's my Common Test. God.**

_Recap:_

_Fate was really messing with her now, wasn't it? She just had to recollect her forgotten memories the day before and ta-da, two person from her lost memories appeared._

_Mikan felt like screaming, right there and then._

_"S-soul? I-ice?"_

_Nobara's and Luna's jaws dropped._

_"What the fuck."_

_End of recap._

"Honestly, Mikan. I swear I never thought you'll remember this fast. The last time I saw you, in that freak forest, you didn't had a clue on anything," Luna joked.

Luna, Mikan, and Nobara were in Mikan's dorm, trying to sort out the confusion and what not.

Mikan laughed. "Yea, I remember that. You were acting so crazy that time, you know. I thought you were a lunatic!"

Luna scrunched her eyebrows. "Well, I just _happened_ to be in the forest and pass by you, and I already knew you were Rose. I was supposed to keep my mouth shut until you at least got your memories back…So I acted bitchy to cover up my true emotions," Luna shrugged. "It failed anyway. The last part totally gave it away. I was never good at it."

"Now that I actually remember you, that doesn't seem…unusual for you," Mikan laughed, together with the duo. "Anyway," she continued, changing the topic, "It would be _great _if you two give me a hand here. I mean, come on, I only dreamed my memories, and fully understand who I was when I met you. Some of my memories might be tweaked, or lost, or sleeping, or whatever. Fill me in, if you would."

"Okay, I'll start then," Nobara volunteered.

"You see, Mikan. You, from a young age, lived at the headquarters of the Anti-Alice Organisation. When you were at the AAO's hideout, I'm sure you've felt like you're walking down memory lane, all nostalgic and familiar. That's because you've lived half of your life there already."

"I sort of figured that out for myself already. Look at the situation; it's hilarious," Mikan cut in. "We were from the AAO, which was against the Alice Academy, and here we are at the prestigious Alice Academy. And willing to work for it, too."

Luna thought for a second, before adding, "We could be counted as spies actually, since we're from the AAO and all…"

Mikan nodded her head, thinking to when she was at the AAO headquarters to retrieve the disk. What if someone from the AAO saw her and knew her? What would happen then? Would they drag her back there by force?

"Well, your mom, Yuka, brought you there at the age of three. Yuka was a talented fighter; aces of the aces in the AAO. Over there, you trained your skills as soon as they found out you had the nullification and S.E.C** (steal, erase, copy)** alice. Jeanne and Daisuke was your guardians back then, and everyone called you 'Rose'. It was your nickname, maybe sort-of alias.

You were exceptionally good, Mikan. They trained you to be the best in the AAO. Not one of the best, not next to the best, but the best. You were cold, and sharp like an ice dagger, yet playful and friendly like a seal at the same time. You had a lover, and his name was Fire." Nobara narrated, letting all this detailed information sink into Mikan's head.

"We were also good friends back then; we were a gang. Me, you, and Nobara. When you were fourteen, the boss gave you a mission, together with Fire. He warned you, to be careful," Luna continued, taking over. Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, the mission was chicken scratch. But when you were heading back, an arrow was aimed for your heart. Thankfully, Fire pushed you away, but, he took the shot that was meant for you instead," Luna whispered.

Mikan gasped, as she replayed the dream in her head once more.

After a few good moments of silence, Mikan spoke. "It's good to have the feel back, you know. At least I know the reasons for my weird quirks. Like being able to fight and all…It really sucks not knowing anything. Right, so anyway, I'm Mikan. I'm Rose. We're the same, and that my memories that you erased came back clean and clear."

Nobara's eyes watered. "We had no other choice, Mikan. We freaking missed you bunches!"

"Group hug?" Luna suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Group hug," Mikan confirmed, before glomping the two in a death squash.

Wanting to join in, the five guardians flew over and hugged their backs.

"You and Rose are really different, you know? What do you plan to do if people get suspicious?" Nobara asked, sniffing.

"They're not. I'm going to tell the truth."

Their eyes widened in horror.

"Don't joke with me, Mikan! You do know that THEY are here, and you CAN'T go announcing the fact that—"

"—Hey, hey. Stop right there. I never said that I was going to blurt it out like that, am I right? I'm just going to say the truth to whoever who suspects and asks me. It saves a lot of trouble that way. It's not my or their fault if they're observant or smart," Mikan said. _"Or if my acting skills sucks."_

"Well, Mikan, I'm going to be blunt, but how on earth are you going to _explain _it to them?" Luna questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll see when the time comes. Right now, I want to clarify something. HE is Fire, am I right?"

Luna swallowed. "Yea."

"And wasn't he killed by Rei?"

"Apparently he wasn't."

"And he doesn't remember."

"You got that right."

"Wasn't Hai his past guardian too?"

"Well, he is… Hey, I thought you've got your memories back?" Luna scrunched up her eyebrows.

"I did. Just checking if my brain is faulty."

"Faulty? Your brain is never faulty, and you know that." Luna rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Who knows? It's been years," Mikan shot back. "Anyway, how do we get him to remember?"

"Well, Hai would have to help. Apparently, his memories were stored in Hai when he was shot." Nobara answered.

Mikan arched an eyebrow. "But?"

Mikan was observant in this kind of matters.

"But Hai doesn't seem to recognise us at all." Luna continued for Nobara bluntly.

Mikan groaned. "God, how did he manage to lose his memories too?"

The duo blinked, before groaning simultaneously in frustration and annoyance. "Of course. Who else can it be?" Nobara lamented.

"Well, hey, don't look so glum. To solve this problem, we just have to make Haiku remember," Daisuke said, popping out of thin air, followed by Jeanne.

"But _how_ are we supposed to do that?" Mikan asked as a growl rumbled in her chest.

"Let's try force-feed him with memories," Luna suggested.

"Or we can zap him with alices until he remembers." Jeanne piped in.

"How about we go to Rei and ask him nicely for the memories back? Courtesy always work," Nobara meekly suggested.

"Or hey! We could come up with a spell to make him remember!" Daisuke grinned, puffing his chest up, feeling proud.

Mikan face-palmed. "God, think of solutions, not solutions-that-makes-the-matter-wors— Wait. What did you just say?" Mikan asked abruptly, eyes twinkling.

"Um, use a spell to make him remember?"

Mikan eyes gleamed. "That's it!" She half shouted, half whispered.

Their eyes widened. "What?"

"B-But Mikan! T-That kind of spells are even harder and higher level than casting elementals! Way harder!" Jeanne exclaimed, stupefied that Mikan had actually considered Daisuke's suggestion.

"Not even the teachers are able to do it!" Luna continued, eyes wide. "Only the best of the best can! Sure yea, you're Rose. But you've not trained for what? 5 to 6 years? Doing something like that is risky!"

"Are you trying to lose your memories again?" Nobara asked, a little shakily.

Mikan laughed. "No, of course not. But hey, who said that I was going to do this alone, anyway?"

They blinked, as their brain took the time to process Mikan's words.

And when the thought occurred to them, their jaws were left agape. "And who would be able to…"

Mikan smirked, as she said slowly. "I'll be enlisting the help of two very talented geniuses."

The day went on as per normal, as Mikan acted normal the best she could. Which wasn't very good. She was awkward with her friends, and even more awkward sitting next to Natsume.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Polka."

"W-What?" Mikan hastily said, mentally smacking herself/her acting skills for making her look nervous, fidgety…and lame.

When Natsume didn't answer, Mikan grew even more nervous. _"Maybe he knows?" _Mikan thought, as something ignited in her.

"What?" She repeated, eager.

"You're acting weird."

"What?" Mikan gasped, stunned. This was not what she had expected to hear. And, why, in the name of God did she have to react in such a _dumb _manner? This was slowly, but surely dragging down her reputation in the school as 'the smartest who has a cheerful and (sometimes) badass attitude'.

Natsume's facial expression told Mikan clearly that he was certainly not going to repeat himself once more.

"Me? Weird?" Mikan laughed. "Ain't I always like tat?"

Natsume raised his eyebrow higher. "An' since when yo talk lyk tat?

Mikan tensed up. Rose had always spoken like that when she was nervous. It just showed up in her naturally. "Like what?"

"Like what I just did."

Beads of cold sweat began forming on her forehead. She knew she said she'd tell the truth to whoever that suspects. But hello, this was Natsume. She certainly would not tell Natsume. He would have to figure it out…with her help. It was for the better, anyway.

"Oh? But I did NOT speak like how ch—you did just now." Mikan lied through her teeth.

Natsume did not let her raised eyebrow drop, to indicate he was not buying it. However, seeing as how Mikan was acting, Natsume decided to just let this matter drop. _"Well, she usually just blurts out everything that's on her mind, so if she's being this cautious, it might be something personal, which I have no right to pry into." _However, he was not able to shake that nagging feeling that he was supposed to know what exactly was going on.

"MIKAN YOU BIG IDIOT!" Luna screeched, stomping over to her as soon as class was over. "ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?"

"Calm down, Luna Chan," Nobara sweatdropped, massaging her temples.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN SHE ALMOST SCREWED EVERYTHING UP?"

"Well, in case you don't notice," Nobara said, a little annoyed. "You aren't helping the situation at all. In fact, you're making it worse, just like Mikan."

"Hey!"

The duo ignored Mikan.

Luna looked around. True enough, she did made the situation worse. Everyone was silent, staring at the trio, some confused, some annoyed, some suspicious, some in humor.

"Oops."

"At least I only drew the attention of Natsume and some others, but you—the whole class—their attention—ugh." Mikan face palmed, speaking softly.

"Hey! It was an accident! It just momentarily slipped my mind!"

"Being too agitated will lead to loss of memories."

"Yea? And who said so?"

"I did."

"And how did you know?"

"I just…know."

"GUYS, WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

Mikan and Luna, eyes wide, turned to stare at Nobara. She never shouts. Never.

Seeing their expressions, she sighed. "I mean, come on, doing this isn't helping the situation at all. You're wasting your precious energy. Don't forget that you still have your plan to carry out, Mikan."

"Oh, right. That."

"Alright then," Nobara said, returning to her normal self. "Let's go have lunch. After that, let's start the plan."

Mikan sighed. "Let's hope that they believe me and co-operate."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

"Hm, now where in the world are they?" Mikan pondered to herself as she walked along the corridors of the dorm room.

Lunch was over, and the students are now able to do as they wished. After eating with Luna and Nobara, Mikan began her plan a bit reluctantly.

"Hey, Jeanne, Daisuke, any ideas?" Mikan asked them.

Both of them popped out of thin air, like magic. "Haven't you thought to ask Luna and Nobara or someone else for their dorm numbers?" Jeanne asked in annoyance.

Mikan scratched her forehead sheepishly. "Eh, no."

"Well, you can ask the next person that passes by…"Daisuke muttered.

"Mikan? What're you doing here?"

Mikan whipped her head back to see Anna and Nonoko.

"Err, hi! I was just err—searching for something."

"Oh? Do you need any help?" Anna offered.

Mikan blushed and shook her head. "No, thanks. Hey, I have a question to ask you two."

Nonoko face filled with curiosity. "A question? Come into our dorm then, It's much more convenient, and it's just right in front of you!"

Mikan blinked. _"You mean it was just right in front of me from the start?" _"Oh, okay! Might as well have some tea, eh?"

**Well, I guess you can guess what's happening next. Next chapter would be dedicated to the person who can guess what is Mikan's plan. Sorry for the really short chapter, but I hope you'll be so kind and show mercy and review ****.**


	14. Plan in progress!

**Hey guys, after much thought and consideration and blah I've decided to continue the story. I'm really sorry for the long wait; I've been really busy and well, yeah. So here you go, please forgive me for if its not up to satisfaction, my skills is rusty after a long time hibernating. :P**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

_Recap:_

_"Mikan? What're you doing here?"_

_Mikan whipped her head back to see Anna and Nonoko._

_"Err, hi! I was just err—searching for something."_

_"Oh? Do you need any help?" Anna offered._

_Mikan blushed and shook her head. "No, thanks. Hey, I have a question to ask you two."_

_Nonoko face filled with curiosity. "A question? Come into our dorm then, it's much more convenient, and it's just right in front of you!"_

_Mikan blinked. "You mean it was just right in front of me from the start?" "Oh, okay! Might as well have some tea, eh?"_

_XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx_

"I see…So that's what happened…" Anna held her chin in deep thought. After a moment, she placed her hands on her hips.

"No problem with it!" Anna smiled. "I'll be happy to help anytime!"

"Well, same here," Nonoko agreed, looking thoughtful. "That explains why you're almost as skilled as the teachers are."

Mikan laughed. "Nah, I'm not that good," She rubbed the back of her head humbly. "But, yeah, that's the main reason I can do stuffs. Thanks to my 'past life' eh? Anyway, you two are a really big help. Thanks a lot for agreeing to lend me a hand. To tell the truth, I was really stuck, you know. I didn't know how on earth I was going to get him to remember. Then you two pop up in my heads like a light bulb. Brilliant."

Anna grinned. "I knew it. We're the experts is these kind of matters." She looked to Nonoko for confirmation. "Right?"

Nonoko nodded. "Damn right."

Mikan laughed slightly. "So, let's get started, shall we?"

"Sure, Mikan."

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"Anna! _What _in the _world _are you doing?" Nonoko exclaimed, hurriedly placing her test tubes into the rack.

"I don't know!" Anna replied in panic and frustration as Mikan watched, bemused.

"You're supposed to make a _cookie! _How hard can _that _be? _I'm _the one who's doing the difficult part!" Nonoko groaned, slapping her forehead in exasperation.

Anna huffed, feeling slightly insulted. "Baking can be complicated too! Especially if you're adding bewitched ingredients!"

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to get the formula of the chemical mixture right, _and _I have to add in the Fairy powers at that. You're cooking; I'm doing _science _and _math_, as well as trying to balance the chemical equation of the substance with the Fairy power!"

Anna blinked. "_Pardon?_"

Nonoko sighed. "What I meant is, I'm doing guess and check. The procedure Narumi Sensei gave us needs to be modified a bit to meet the requirements of the results we want. And I don't know what exactly I need to change, so I need to do trial and error. Plus, I need to add in the Fairy powers, which is a damn pain in the ass. _And, _to be able to mix in the Fairy powers, the potion needs to be chemically balanced with the equation of the Fairy power! And just think about it, Fairy power contains numerous amount of unknown chemicals. Thank goodness I have Lala." Her guardian, Lala, grinned and did a victory dance beside her.

Anna's mind was spinning. _"_Whaaaaaat_?"_

Nonoko and Mikan sighed. "Never mind, you weren't one for science and math anyway."

Anna pouted. "Meanie." She blinked. "Hey, wait. Nonoko, look at your test tube."

"Why?"

"Just…look."

Nonoko whipped her head around, and stared in shock with her mouth agape. "W-Wha-"She stuttered, not able to form a comprehensible sentence. Her experiment, which was supposed to produce effervescence before cooling into a liquid-like substance, was hardening into a jelly-like substance. The substance then proceeded to form into a shape of a small Gingerbread Man, and it seemed _very much alive. _The small Gingerbread Man grinned cheekily at Nonoko before sprinting away into the living room.

Nonoko shrieked. "GET BACK HEREE, YOU FAILED EXPERIMENT!" Promptly, her normal clothes disappeared, and a black Lolita dress took its place with a bright flash. Dark black butterfly wings sprouted on her back and they gave a tiny flutter, the small sparks and glitter falling from the wings and into the air.

"Wow," Mikan breathed, awed. The wings. The _wings. _They were _beautiful._

Ignoring Mikan, Nonoko lifted herself into the air. "Come help me, Anna. That thing will _regret_ messing with me." There was a hint of malice in her tone.

Anna laughed, and turned to Mikan. "There's a reason she's a Dark Fairy. You piss her off and you're dead." Saying that, she merged with her Guardian, Lulu, and transformed into an outfit similar yet not quite similar to Nonoko's.

She had white, bright fluttering wings woven onto her back. She wore a pink and white laced dress, matched with white heels. She gave her wings a flutter, letting the silvery glitter and sparkles fall, just to impress Mikan.

And boy, was Mikan impressed. She was awed by the sheer beauty of the transformation. Never mind Nonoko's anger and malice, just the transformation itself made her look like a fairy. Or if Mikan were to be more exact, a fallen fairy. Nonoko _was _a dark fairy, after all.

Anna lifted herself into the air, and fluttered over to a seething Nonoko. Smiling slightly, she tried to calm her down.

"Hey, babe, chill down, yeah? It's just a Gingerbread Man. It's not gonna do anything. This is our home, our _lab, _it can't possibly escape, girl. Yeah, so chill. You can't get anything to work when you're pissed, you know that. Am I right, hun?" Anna coaxed, as soothingly as possible as Mikan watched with large, curious eyes.

"_Just a Gingerbread Man? _Are you out of your mind, An! Did you see the _smirk _on his face when he looked at us? He was _mocking_ us! I say we ought to exterminate it right now!" Nonoko replied, horrified and slightly hysterical.

"E-Exterminate? W-What do you plan to do to _your creation?_"

"I'm going to exorcise the smirking demon residing in that accursed ginger man before stabbing it into a thousand million pieces! Maybe I'll even eat his head!"

Anna flinched slightly from Nonoko's shriek. Mikan shuddered when she imagined the scene Nonoko described and blanched when Nonoko made a comment about how the ginger man might have body fluid.

…

"_Ew, _Nonoko! That's gross!" Mikan grimaced.

Nonoko rolled her eyes and folded her arms, staring at Mikan. "That's because you have a faint heart."

Mikan's eyes widened dramatically. "Me? Faint heart?" Narrowing her eyes, she continued slowly. "Well, I'll prove you wrong. I am not _weak hearted._"

Nonoko grinned, as Anna stared at Mikan in amazement. Didn't Mikan planned to just _watch? _Anna let her lips curve up into a smile. Well, an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt.

Jeanne and Daisuke flew out from behind Mikan, grinning widely.

"Finally! Time for some action!" Daisuke grinned widely, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Jeanne smiled slightly. "Well, we know a spell or two to capture the Gingerbread Man. How about transforming, Mikan?"

Mikan's lips curved up into a smile. "Sure."

?xxXxxxXxxXxxXx

Anna and Nonoko slumped onto the couch simultaneously, groaning in relief. "Finally!"

Mikan stared at the crimson red chemical swirling inside the test tube. "This is it?" She asked incredulously.

Nonoko sighed heavily as she swung her arm over the back of the couch. "Yeah, that's the final result of the potion we're aiming for."

Mikan huffed slightly. "All those troubles for just a red liquid…"

Anna shook her head, laughing at Mikan's antics. "It may look like that but it sure works perfectly!"

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "After all that trouble, you would have thought that it would look a little more…impressive."

The trio shifted their gaze almost accusingly to the gingerbread man which was frantically trying to escape from the cage. It gripped the bar handles tightly and gazed longingly outside its prison.

Jeanne, Daisuke, Lulu as well as Lala, looked at it in slight sympathy and understanding.

"It looks pitiful," Lulu commented, staring at the Gingerbread Man.

Anna stared up at her guardian before shifting her gaze back to the gingerbread man huddled in a corner of the cage.

"It must be feeling very confused right now," Jeanne predicted. "I mean, it just suddenly found itself 'alive' without any warning, and in a totally foreign place too. And if there were a bunch of strangers gaping at you in horror, well, no matter your personality, you wouldn't trust them."

Mikan blinked at Jeanne and saw Daisuke nodding his head in agreement.

"Actually," Daisuke observed. "It's sort of like us in a way. It's alive, but it's somehow not alive. It has a personality, but it's _not _a person. And its situation is somehow similar to ours when we have not formed a contract with our masters."

"But I guess there's no choice, huh," Lala added sullenly. "Because well, it's just a simple _creation_, nothing more."

Nonoko's eyes twitched as she got up from the sofa stiffly. With a slightly irritated scowl etched on her face, she reluctantly walked over to release the Gingerbread Man from the cage. She flicked open the cage with a warning glance shot at the Gingerbread Man.

The guardians grinned widely at their accomplishment. They gave a cheer and hi-fived each other cheerily.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Always playing the guilt card," She muttered under her breath, her lips curving up in amusement.

The Gingerbread Man blinked in mild surprise before cautiously stepping out of its cage, gazing at Nonoko in wonder. Nonoko let out a huff and stubbornly darted her eyes away from the Gingerbread Man.

Mikan sighed. This was going to take quite a while.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Mikan clutched at the test tube hidden in her pocket. She bit her lips nervously. "God damn, what was I supposed to do again?" She rasped.

Jeanne rolled her eyes in exasperation as she brought her palm to her forehead. They had gone through this time and time again! Jeanne sighed and spoke slowly, her eyes fixated on Haiku who was surprisingly separated from Natsume. "Mikan, you'll have to talk to Haiku, bring him to somewhere private, and somehow trick him into drinking the potion!"

Mikan gulped as she felt beads of perspiration forming on her palms. "That's sort of…difficult, isn't it?"

Jeanne resisted the strong urge to reach for her katana. "It's too late to back out now, Mikan," She said matter-of-factly. "Unless you want to give up?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No!" Mikan squeaked before clearing her throat in embarrassment. "No," She tried again and was pleased with the slightly less quavering voice she had used. "I don't want to give up, but it seems impossible!" She whined, close to tears.

"It's _Haiku _you're facing, not _Natsume_!" Jeanne almost shrieked in annoyance. "Mikan," She nagged, as if she was reprimanding a three-year old for eating too much cookies. "You are able to do so many hardcore things, Rose or Mikan, and you can't even do this simple thing? Mikan, this is so much easier, simpler, and safer than the things that you were exposed to since young!" Jeanne rolled her eyes at Mikan's expression. Jeanne inhaled deeply in frustration. "Haiku! Would you do us a favour and get over here?" She called loudly, trying her best to keep the annoyance out of her tone. "Mikan has something she wants to tell you!"

Jeanne heard Mikan gasp loudly beside her. "Jeanne, you piece of shit!" She decided to ignore Mikan as she stared into Haiku's confused eyes. Haiku flew over to them in obvious confusion. "And what is it?" He questioned Mikan, blinking at her dumbstruck state.

"Er, well, you know, it's just—How do I say this, um, well, you see, god damn this, um, er, shit, I-I have something to say to you," Mikan spluttered out, tongue tied. _"Fabulous, Mikan."_

Haiku snorted jokingly. "I'm sure you do, Mikan."

Mikan inhaled deeply. "Would you come with me for a second? I have something to tell you."

Haiku raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "What would you have to say to me in private?"

"Something important," Mikan replied dumbly. _"Oh, come on! Just come with me already!"_

"And may I ask what is it?"

"And may I remind you that it's private and I can't say it here?" Mikan rolled her eyes. This was getting nowhere.

Haiku rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, if you put it that way. Let me get Natsume before we go, would you?" Without waiting for a reply, he floated away from them good naturedly.

Mikan's and Jeanne's eyes widened dramatically at Haiku's floating back. Jeanne, thinking quick –and also mercilessly-, brought out her sacred weapon and charged after Haiku with a determination resembling a raging bull.

Mikan sighed. "Why not just force the potion down while you're at it, Jeanne!" She called out.

"Yeah, good idea!" Jeanne yelled back from quite a distance away, hands busy with subduing Haiku.

Daisuke watched from a distance and grinned slightly. "Love knows no boundaries, huh. Those two are really similar in the way they think." He gave a small sigh at Mikan throwing the potion over to Jeanne who skillfully caught it. He could have sworn there was a maniacal gleam in Jeanne's eyes. He muttered a short prayer for Haiku. He won't hate them for this…right? This was necessary after all, although Mikan and Jeanne could have used a better method to…confront Haiku.

"Don't overdo it, Jeanne!" He called out as a warning. "You do not want to know what Hyuuga would do to you after he found out what exactly we've done to Haiku!"

Daisuke had to snort when Jeanne yelled out an agreement, with her hands clasping around Haiku's neck painfully.

"Like I said, don't overdo it!"

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

"So," Luna grinned at Mikan, awaiting the results she knew was good. "How was it?"

"Great!" Mikan beamed in response to Luna. Jeanne flipped her hair, sighing tiredly. "_I _did all the work though. Well, I'm just awesome that way."

Nobara let her lips curve up into an amused smile. "Details?" She prompted, her eyes darting to an exasperated Daisuke and a badly bruised Haiku.

Mikan grinned, shaking her head. "Nah, nothing much, except that Haiku got his memories back."

Luna and Nobara looked to Haiku for confirmation. Haiku gave a barely noticeable nod of his head, not wanting his neck wound to act up again. He winced at the throbbing protest his neck gave out.

Mikan stuck a tongue out sheepishly as Luna rose an eyebrow at her. "Um, might have used too much force."

"Should have known," Luna murmured, feeling slightly sorry for Haiku.

Haiku rolled his eyes. "She's the same as ever," he mused. "Dim witted and rash."

"Hey!" Mikan protested feeling slightly offended. "Excuse me, but I beg to differ!" She gaped when Luna and Nobara nodded their heads in agreement. "You're siding with him?" She asked in bewilderment.

Luna casually shrugged off Mikan's exaggerated reaction. "Well?" She prompted, arching her eyebrows at Haiku who immediately understood the silent message.

"Ah, you mean Natsume," He stated. "Well, of course. I would have done this earlier if I had my memories."

Mikan grinned widely, totally forgetting the playful insult Haiku had thrown at her earlier. "Great!" She cheered.

"Well, it was about time." Nobara nodded her head in agreement. "So," She continued with an uncharacteristic grin etched on her face. "We need another plan."

"If it involves Mikan, you can throw whatever plan you're thinking of into the bin." Daisuke stated dully, reminding the others of his presence.

Mikan was about to come back with a witty retort but the door creaked open, interrupting their conversation.

"Oi, Haiku." Natsume called out monotonously, standing just outside the classroom with his right hand on the doorknob.

Mikan sweatdropped. _"Natsume, you have the greatest timing known to man ever!" _She clumsily grabbed Haiku with her hands and flung him carelessly to Natsume. "Srew plans! Just _do it_!"

Natsume's eyes visibly widened as his very own guardian formed a large fireball in his right hand.

"Sorry for this, Natsume."

XxxXxxXxxxxxXxxXxx

**How was it? After months of not writing, or even recapping the plot, I've totally forgotten what I was supposed to do with this fiction. :/**

**Well, but I'll try my best. I hope this chapter at least satisfies some of you! :) See you soon! Do leave a review! :D**

**-Yuki**


End file.
